Something's Not Right
by FeelsLikeForever
Summary: [Post HSM] Troy spends all of his remaining time in Albuquerque with Gabriella before leaving to carry his team to the championship on the other coast. Returning nearly two years later, he finds Gabriella with a twelvemonthold baby…
1. The Big News

_Something's Not Right_ by **bluetruffle**

_Summary_: Post HSM Troy spends all of his remaining time in Albuquerque with Gabriella before leaving to carry his team to the championship on the other coast. However, when he returns nearly a year later, he finds Gabriella with a three-month-old baby…

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing related to the HSM universe, sadly.

_A/N_: Hi! Bluetruffle here. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not really used to the ways and means, but I'd written this a while ago and I only discovered fanfiction recently. I hope you like it…feel free to give suggestions, but compliments are nice too. :) Read on and enjoy!

------

Twenty-three year old Gabriella Montez clutched her stomach and moaned softly. Taylor leaned over from across the small table, a worried frown creasing her brow.

"Hey, you okay? Is it something you ate?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I--I don't think so."

"You've been having stomach pains for more than a week now." Taylor shuffled the last of her papers, lightly touched the sides of the stack so that it was neat, and slipped them in her briefcase. "Maybe you should see your doctor."

"He'll ask." Gabriella thought back. "He'll ask what I--oh, noo…"

"What?"

"I think I might be…oh, no, I can't, I really can't be…"

Taylor, a little frustrated, folded her arms across her chest. "Gee, I'm so glad you took the time to make sure you made sense, because or else I'd have _no _earthly idea what you're talking about."

Gabriella leaned forward a little, eyes brimming. "What'll I tell Troy?"

"Does this have something to do with him?"

"It has everything to do with him." Gabriella gulped as if speaking about her boyfriend of five years was difficult beyond all reason. "Taylor, I think I might…I think I might be pregnant."

Taylor's eyebrows shot upwards and her jaw dropped. "Pardon? Did you say what I thought you said?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Is it…Troy's…?"

Another nod.

"This is bad," Taylor said grimly. "Wait--you two--did you--?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Gabriella responded, feeling very uncomfortable. "I had no idea--"

"Okay." Taylor stood and offered a hand to Gabriella to help her up. "Come on. Let's go and make sure."

------

"Gabriella Montez." The nurse's monotone offered no comfort to Gabriella. She rose and walked slowly towards the white-clad nurse as if she was heading to the gallows to be executed. The nurse flashed a tight-lipped smile and led her down the hall.

Gabriella had never been so happy to see Doctor Terry. He greeted her warmly, asked her what was wrong. Gabriella gulped and explained.

"And you've been having stomach pains for…?"

"A week."

"If I may…who do you think the father…if what you think is true…"

"I know who the father is--or would be." She felt ready to throw up again. "I think you know Troy Bolton."

Doctor Terry nodded. "Aah, the basketball star. If you'd like to lie down and answer a few questions for me…"

------

After a series of tests Gabriella knew nothing about, it was confirmed she was, indeed, going to have a baby in around nine month's time. After thanking Doctor Terry, she rushed to the waiting room to convey the news to an eager Taylor.

"You're going to tell Troy right away, right?" Taylor asked as they left the hospital together. "You'll call him?"

Gabriella bit her lip. Troy was fighting for the championship with his team on the other coast, and would continue to do so until the team had either been beaten out of the championship or won the trophy. "I don't want him to come home and look after me. This could be his big break. I can't--not right away."

Taylor nodded. "Well, at least we can tell the others…and your parents…and Troy's."

------

"Ryan? Sharpay?" Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I've got big news."

Back in her studio, Sharpay's ears perked up. She and Ryan both had contracts with the theater in Albuquerque, hoping to move up in the world of acting. She breathed, "Hold on," into the phone, held it against her shoulder and hurried into Ryan's adjoining room, beckoning him over. "Okay. Shoot."

Gabriella deliberated for a moment before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

Sharpay squealed and fanned herself frantically with her hand. "She's pregnant!" Sharpay repeated to a confused Ryan. "Oh my God, is it Troy's?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's Troy's!" Sharpay trilled to Ryan. "You're gonna tell him, aren't you?"

Gabriella tiredly explained her reasoning, and after talking for twenty-odd more minutes, she said her goodbyes and hung up, then dialing each of her other friends in turn and breaking the news.

Now came the hard part. Telling her mother.

------

She pulled up at her mother's house forty-five minutes later, having made arrangements to meet her there for a homemade lunch. Her mother greeted her at the doorstep.

"Hi, honey," she said, pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"Hey, Mom."

Mrs. Montez scanned her daughter's face. "What's wrong, sweetheart? You sounded distressed on the phone."

Gabriella swallowed hard. "Okay, Mom, let's go sit down first."

Once they had both been seated in the Montez's sunny living room, Gabriella looked over at her mother sadly.

"Mom, you love me, no matter what, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh, of course I do! What made you think that I didn't?"

"Nothing," Gabriella replied, a little too quickly. "I just found out today…I needed to tell you…" Her eyes filled with tears. "Mom, I'm…going to have a baby." It was barely a whisper on the air.

Mrs. Montez seemed stunned. "Are you sure?"

The younger-generation girl bobbed her dark head. "Yes. I went to the hospital and got the test." She felt a sudden urge to burst into tears. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Oh, honey, don't be." Mrs. Montez moved to sit next to Gabriella and put an arm around her. "Just…who's the father?"

Gabriella stared intently at a dark spot on the carpet. "Troy."

"Troy Bolton? Basketball captain? Singer?"

"Yes, that Troy. My _boyfriend_." Gabriella paused. "He's not just that…he's also--well, he's--"

"Do you love him?" her mother asked abruptly.

"Yes, I do. Mom, I love him so much, and I don't want to lose him."

"Well, you're going to call him from wherever he is, basketballing or whatever you call it, and you're going to tell him--unless you have already."

She sighed. "No, Mom, I'm not." It sounded like a rehearsed speech by this time, but she repeated her grounds anyway. "But all I care about right now is that you don't…hate me now. I know; I'm a failure. And I'm sorry."

"Nonsense. Gabi, sweetie, I love you no matter what. I know you'll be a great mother."

Gabriella smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

------

_A/N_: A couple of things. First, I don't know if I'll ever have space to explain this, so I'll tell you now. Gabriella is on an internship program with a law firm--she got her Master's in law at university, but she's learning the ropes now before she can become a partner. Troy got a degree in sports psychology and he's playing basketball for a major league team. Taylor became a nuclear biologist; she and Gabriella attended the same university. If that's not clear to you, I'll explain more later.

An update's on the way--I know where this is going. Reviews are nice. Very nice. If you can find the time, please do review. Thanks!

bluetruffle


	2. The Spaces Between Us

_A/N_: Oh my God, you guys. (Apologies for the profanity :P) 11 REVIEWS (and counting)!

:dies of happiness: I'm happy you all enjoyed it. Thanks so much--I love you all! Even those (last time I checked it was 14) who put the story on alerts--but didn't review--still have a place in my 'faithful readers' book. It's in my mind. :cough: So that's what drove me to update so fast--besides, it's summer. Heck, I have little else to do. I have no life at all.

(It's amazing how fangirly I sound--with only one chapter posted. Sad.)

Couple of things to clear up before we get started, though. Gabriella and Troy are twenty-three, obviously, and they've probably been together since they were eighteen or so. Chad and Taylor broke up at graduation, but they got back together at twenty. If you'd like any more information, feel free to ask in a review and/or PM.

(And speaking of which, I won't be putting review responses here. I'll respond collectively **unless **there's a certain review that really speaks to me or craves a response--not to offend anyone whose review doesn't make that cut of course. I love all your reviews equally.)

I'verecieved a couple of comments saying the story's 'cute'. That's great to hear, but I must warn you now, it's less than milk and cookies for G and T. Of course it's a Troyella, eventually, but they're so fun to manipulate that it'll take a while. :evil chuckle:

------

Feeling very relieved, Gabriella started her car, waved to her mother and zoomed off, not exactly sure where to go next. With a horrible plunging sensation, however, she began to realize that Troy's parents would need to know, too--and she was the only one to tell them. So she swerved the vehicle around and sped towards the Bolton's home.

She pulled up along the curb and got out of the car slowly, wondering what Troy's mother and father would make of this. They'd never exactly disliked Gabriella, despite the little dispute Troy had had with his father--the latter claimed she was 'distracting' him from basketball--but that was a couple of years ago now and the seas had calmed between them. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

She pressed lightly on the doorbell, half-hoping that someone would come and tell her she had the wrong house--but, of course, she didn't, judging by the block-lettered 'Bolton' on the mailbox--or that nobody would answer. Seconds later, however, the distorted, rippling shape of a person with long hair appeared in the frosted-glass window set in the oak door, the doorknob turned and the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Bolton.

"Why, Gabriella! Come in, dear!"

Gabriella smiled gratefully and stepped over the threshold, feeling almost as if she'd crossed foreign territory.

"Oh, Jack! Come here--we've a visitor!" Mrs. Bolton called over her shoulder. "Come on in," she added to Gabriella, beckoning her into the sunlit sitting room.

"Who is it--?" Coach Bolton stopped dead as he caught sight of Gabriella. For a tense moment Gabriella waited on tenterhooks for him to frown, scowl or even order her out--but none of them came. Instead, he smiled.

"Gabriella Montez! What brings you here?" He sat in an armchair and looked expectantly at her. Gabriella, a little taken aback and flustered by his welcome, cast about for words.

"Oh, I--I have news. It's about…Troy. And me."

Coach Bolton shifted a little. "What news? Is it about the championship? I'm flying out next week to watch him--"

"No--but the championship's part of the problem." She began to feel slightly light-headed. "Because--well, I found out just recently that--I'm having a baby."

A deathly silence attacked her ears. The Boltons looked at each other, at her, and back again. Gabriella willed herself not to cry.

"Do you mean to tell me…my son is going to be a father?" Coach Bolton's expression was unreadable. Gabriella nodded, something she'd been doing a lot lately.

"But--how--?" Mrs. Bolton was lost for words.

"We didn't mean for this to happen." A fat tear slid down her cheek. "Really. And…I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you want."

Mrs. Bolton gathered her shawl tighter around her and leaned over so that her hand could rest reassuringly on Gabriella's knee. "Honey, don't cry," she said quietly. "We'll accept what comes. You and Troy will make wonderful parents. And we couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law."

Gabriella looked up. "Oh, Troy hasn't--"

"He will." Mrs. Bolton laughed quietly.

Coach Bolton still looked a little dumbstruck. His wife rolled her eyes at Gabriella.

She stopped abruptly seconds later when Coach Bolton's jaw set in a determined sort of way. "How did…why…this isn't what Troy wants…"

"Jack…" Mrs. Bolton said warningly.

"Lorna, he's supposed to be a _leader_!" Now it was almost as if Gabriella was not there. "Do leaders go out and…and…let things like this happen?"

"Jack, Troy can make his own decisions. And if he really wants to be with Gabriella, you shouldn't…"

He shook his head. "No. This is not my Troy. All of a sudden, he's doing things that…well, that he wouldn't normally do. He's changed, and it's not for the better."

Gabriella couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm sorry, sir. Really, I am. I know you think I'm crushing Troy's dreams…but don't you want him to be happy? People change, don't they? If he doesn't change, how will he know what other possibilities there are?"

Mrs. Bolton nodded at her husband, who blinked rapidly. "But this…this is not…"

"Like I said, we didn't want this. Honestly. But it happened. I'm sorry." She stood, feeling like every passing second in Mr. Bolton's presence made him more inclined towards the prospect of banning her from ever seeing his son again. "I'll leave now."

"I'm sorry, too," Mrs. Bolton whispered to her as Gabriella hurried out the door.

------

Gabriella had had to beg Mrs. Bolton not to tell Troy about the baby, and in the end she'd relented and agreed to keep her silence…as well as convincing Mr. Bolton to do the same. Now, she relaxed in her small apartment…until the phone rang.

She picked it up carefully and pushed the 'Talk' button. "Hello?"

"_Gabi? It's me. Troy."_

Suddenly she was gripping the phone a little tighter than normal. His voice was so comforting to hear. "Troy! Hi."

"_Hey, good news! We won our game yesterday!"_

"Oh, that's--that's wonderful!"

He sounded concerned. _"Anything wrong?"_

"Oh, I've just got a bit of a cold."

"_Oh. So, anything new?"_

She wanted to burst into tears, to spill everything, to say, 'Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm pregnant with your child,' and have him race back to her on a plane, comfort her, tell her everything was all right. But, of course, she didn't.

"Nothing much."

"_Can you come out anytime soon?"_

She paused. "The boss isn't giving me any time off…"

"_Don't worry about it. I…I miss you."_

Suddenly she was crying. "I miss you too…"

"_Hey, don't cry--what's wrong?"_

"I'm so frustrated." This was true. "I miss you and I want to come and see you and I'm so stressed and I'm not feeling well and--and--"

"_Gabriella, listen to me."_ She gulped. _"I don't want you to cry. Please don't cry. Just think about the good things. I'm coming back to see you as soon as I can. Spend some time with your friends. Do stuff you love. Read a good book. Just know that I love you, no matter what…. Wow, that sounds really sappy…"_

"Okay, Troy," she said, sobbing harder, but this time they were tears of happiness. "Okay, I will. I love you too."

"_Okay. Good."_ In the distance, on Troy's end, someone shouted, 'BOLTON! Off the phone!'_ "Oops, there's the coach…gotta go. Bye."_

"Bye." She hung up feeling worse than ever. How could she lead him on to believe things that were only partially the truth? How could she keep something like this from him?

_I'll tell him next time. Then it'll be okay._

------

No sooner had she swung the refrigerator door closed, apple in hand, that the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Gabriella? This is your father."_

She stiffened. Neither she nor her mother spoke to her father, mainly because he'd left Mom with a one-year-old daughter to raise by herself over twenty years ago. "D--Dad?"

"_Your mother told me you're having a baby."_

Gabriella cringed inwardly. Mom must've felt obligated to do such a thing. "Yes, I am."

"_Apparently the father is some basketball player."_

Now Gabriella was on her guard. "Dad, he is _not_ 'some basketball player'. I _love_ him."

"_He can't love _you_ that much if he gets you pregnant before--"_

"Dad, stop." Gabriella tried to keep her voice firm and steady, but it shook with anger all the same. "You have no right to say that. Leave Troy alone. It's just as much my fault as it is his."

"'_Troy', is it? I'm just saying, relationships like those…"_

A silent tear trickled down her cheek and into her mouth; it tasted like salt. "And what would you know about 'relationships'?" she asked quietly. "How can you tell me…how could you think you could just try and control my life, when you haven't been around for most of it?" She slammed down the receiver and dissolved into tears once more.

"Oh, stop it, Gabriella," she told herself. She stood up and walked quickly into her tiny bedroom, opened her bedside table drawer and carefully took out a photo. It was her and Troy, on her twenty-first birthday. Troy had gotten her a silver heart-shaped pendant with the words 'I love you' engraved on the back. It was her favorite necklace. Now, looking at her own laughing face, it was hard to believe that was her only two years ago.

_Everything happens for a reason…right?_

------

_A/N_: Summary has been changed so the story makes more sense. Poor Troy…poor Gabriella… :sniffle:

Remember, reviews make my world go 'round…and make me update faster. :cheesy grin:

bluetruffle


	3. Evangeline

_A/N_: Okay, so now I feel a little less guilty. There's a rumor being spread that fanfiction dot net will soon have a 'no-review-responses-in-actual-story-or-author's-notes' rule. Something to do with taking up too much space. Anyway, let me just say I love you all, and your reviews, and every word honors me. Since nearly everyone's review had 'please update soon' in it, I decided I couldn't keep you lovely people waiting much longer. (And also because, like I said, I literally have no life. And all my friends are away on holiday. :cries:)

Okay…StrengthToBelieve asked what happened to Gabriella's father. Her dad left her mother a month after Gabriella was born, so naturally both women have as little contact with him as possible. He's not dead. Her mother never remarried.

A couple of people have asked, once again, why Gabriella doesn't just tell Troy what's going on. **This is the last time I'm going to repeat it.** She can--as in there's nothing stopping her--but she knows that if she does, Troy will come rushing back to her, thus abandoning his chance at the championship trophy, which is a really big deal. I don't know if I've mentioned yet that he's captain of his team over there too, so they need him. Some might say it's important enough to return home to, but that's Gabriella for you. I happen to believe that it'd be way more canon than if she put her needs above his. And Troy's not at fault here--he knows nothing about this.

Read on. Remember to please, if you like it, review and tell me so. It means a lot. Thanks!

_Disclaimer_: Same old, same old. Not mine.

------

On May 28, at 12:22 PM, Gabriella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Chad and Taylor had rushed her to hospital as the clock inched towards midnight, where she went into labor. Though the doctors informed her later that it had been a fairly easy birth, Gabriella thought it was the most difficult thing she'd ever done. The nurses laid the tiny infant in Gabriella's arms; she smiled in a weak sort of way.

"Hello, darling," she whispered, almost as an automatic instinct. The baby slept on, appearing to be quite comfortable in her mother's embrace.

"Do you have a name for her?" Mrs. Montez asked gently, taking the baby from Gabriella.

"Yes," she responded. "Evangeline."

------

_One Month Later_

"Say hi to Auntie Taylor," Gabriella said, handing Evangeline carefully to Taylor. Evangeline made a small cooing noise. Gabriella looked around at everyone surrounding her. They were all beaming. There was a banner hanging from the ceiling that said:

CONGRATULATIONS GABRIELLA, TROY & EVANGELINE

Gabriella had nearly burst into tears just from looking at Troy's name, knowing he wouldn't be here to celebrate many milestones in Evangeline's life with her such as this baby shower, but she'd managed to compose herself decently.

Suddenly Evangeline began to cry. Taylor said, "Uh-oh," and moved back to where Gabriella sat, passing the baby into her arms.

"Ssh, sweetheart," Gabriella whispered. "Mommy's here."

Slowly the baby calmed down. Gabriella smiled at her, and she smiled back, big blue eyes (obviously Troy's) sparkling. Gabriella's right hand rested behind Evangeline's head; the baby had beautiful, deep brown hair that suggested becoming thicker and livelier over time.

Gabriella had received small mountains of gifts, ranging from age-appropriate toys for Evangeline to various books on caring for babies. She glowed with pride, gazing at her friends and family.

A shrill ring pierced the happy atmosphere like a knife. Evangeline started crying again. Sharpay took the baby, rocking her gently. Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Gabi?"_

Her heart nearly stopped. "Troy?"

_"Hey! How's it going?"_

Her eyes widened frantically, while trying to keep her tone steady. "Oh, everything's fine."

He paused for a while._ "Hey, is that a baby crying?"_

"That's--that's just--my aunt's baby," she said hurriedly, knowing perfectly well that no aunt of hers had a baby. "I'm having…a party."

_"That's great! You're sounding a lot better."_

"I am?" Sharpay had managed to soothe Evangeline to the point at which she was no longer crying. "I guess I am."

_"Great news! We've won all our games! Coach says we have a good chance at winning the championship!"_

"Really?" Gabriella almost laughed with happiness. "Wow. I knew you could do it."

------

She had finally managed to stop talking to Troy and handed the phone over to Chad. Evangeline had become distressed and Gabriella was now rocking her in her room, singing a lullaby softly.

_"Baby's boat's a silver moon_

_Sailing o'er the sky_

_Sailing out with snow-white spoon_

_While the clouds float by_

_Baby's fishing for a dream_

_Fishing near and far_

_Her line a silver moonbeam_

_Her bait a silver star_

_Sail out with gossamer net_

_Upon the starry sea_

_But, little baby, don't forget_

_To sail back to me."_

Evangeline's eyes slipped closed and her breathing steadied. Gabriella stood up carefully and placed Evangeline in her crib. As she straightened, her eye caught one of several photos of Troy she'd placed next to the crib; she let Evangeline look at them daily, saying "That's Daddy," so that when Troy returned Evangeline would be able to recognize him.

Now, even though Evangeline was asleep, Gabriella sighed miserably and sang the last words of the song, voice quavering a little.

_"But, little baby, don't forget _

_To sail back to me."_

------

The time just after Evangeline passed the two-month mark saw the introduction of a horrible illness. Evangeline wouldn't stop crying for hours on end. Gabriella did all she could from the books, but it didn't prevent the occasional breakdown on her part, either. The doctor told Gabriella that Evangeline had a condition called 'colic'.

"Is it…will Evie get better?" Gabriella had wanted to know frantically.

"Oh, yes. By four months most infants heal up completely."

Still, those following weeks were the worst of Gabriella's life. _"Most infants…" _She couldn't help but wonder if Evangeline would be an exception, if she would be the baby who didn't get better, ever… Gabriella spent all her time with Evangeline, trying and trying to comfort the baby. Once, Evangeline seemed so distressed and Gabriella was crying so hard that the young mother was forced to run into the bathroom and vomit.

She wondered if she was being a good mother, if she was doing something wrong somehow. She fretted that Evangeline would end up running away or something else as a result of having a mother who couldn't support her like others could, who had become a single mother at twenty-four, a time when most women are considering marriage.

_"Think about the good things…"_

She remembered Troy's advice and it made her feel a little better. She had a beautiful daughter, great friends, loving mother, a secure and high-quality workplace…and she had Troy, whether he was with her or not, she knew he was coming home soon, and that hope was enough.

------

By the time Evangeline was four months old and the colic had long since passed, Gabriella had been so worried that she'd almost forgotten that Troy was supposed to return very soon. She'd wandered the apartment for days, stressing her head off, until receiving a call from him.

_"Gabriella?"_

He sounded upset. She felt a rush of empathy for him.

_"Gabriella, the coach says…I need another year. I can't come back for almost another year."_ She heard him breathing deeply. _"Gabi, I'm so sorry."_

"Don't be." She said it and she meant it. "It's not your fault. I--I'll try and get off work to come see you."

_"I'm still sorry. How is everyone?"_

She talked with Troy for another half hour before Evangeline woke up and she had to say goodbye, quickly informing him that she had to 'go for a work meeting'.

Evangeline--or, as her mother sometimes called her, Evie--took after Troy, that much was certain. When she was five months old Gabriella gave her a squishy basketball toy, and Evangeline reached for it whenever she could see it. It was her favorite.

She tried mimicking noises, too. For example, she gurgled whenever she had orange juice from her sippy cup, because she'd heard a small boy gurgling his in the supermarket.

When she turned one year old, she said her first word.

It was two days after her first birthday, which had been a heartrending experience for Gabriella in itself; once again Troy was not there to celebrate with her. But soon afterwards, when Gabriella was putting Evangeline in her crib, the little girl pointed at Troy's photograph, squealed and said, "Da-da! Da-da!"

Gabriella burst into tears. Evie, not understanding, tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Da-da," she insisted.

Gabriella wiped her eyes. "Yes, Evie. Yes, yes, yes. Da-da."


	4. Looking From The Inside

_A/N_: Once again, I'm blown away by the amazing response. I was so scared readers would be bored. Thank you so much!

A couple of things here. Jason doesn't exist in this story. Sorry to all Jelsi lovers--I actually like the pairing, mostly because then it doesn't interfere with Troyella--but I just don't think the relationship would last. Same with Zepay. It's cute and all, but there just isn't enough to base a long-term relationship on--at least not that we've seen. So in this one Kelsi and Jason dated for all of two months before settling on the fact that their different obsessions were leading them on different paths. Zeke and Sharpay decided that things wouldn't work out between them and went their separate ways before graduating.

A faithful reviewer, **nneessssaa**, put things into perspective. It's most unfortunate that this is sort of what I have planned. As I said before, typical Gabriella…she knows she's doing this for him, but that doesn't stop her from feeling very guilty of keeping him away from their daughter's life. Understandably so, of course. That's the awkwardness of the situation. If she were thinking about herself, though, she'd have told him and had him come home.

**BronzeRavenRavenclaw** asked how long I'm planning to make this fic. I'd say roughly around ten chapters or so. I'm not going to extend it more than it needs to be. A couple subplots will be added later, but I'm sticking to the general plotline for the most part.

Enjoy, and as always, reviews are love!

------

Sometimes it was difficult for Gabriella to retain the positive demeanor that Troy had told her to keep. To others it wasn't obvious she'd had a baby at all, but all the same, motherhood had taken a toll on her. Two or three thin worry lines creased her forehead, and she had a more challenging time staying in shape. Nobody told her that she was beautiful anymore--or maybe it was just Troy's absence making her think that way.

The worst part of it all was that she felt like she had so little control left. Before she'd even become pregnant with Evangeline, she'd been able to keep it together, but now…now Evangeline would spill her juice and Gabriella would have no time to clean it up, or else she'd be up with Evangeline all night while the little girl lay ill with the flu. Undoubtedly, she'd make a very good mother, but the problem was she just wasn't ready for it. She wasn't settled down, she didn't have a secured wage--she wasn't even emotionally prepared.

Nevertheless, Evangeline was a sweet child. On occasion Gabriella would be sitting, teary-eyed, in her living room, and Evangeline would hold out her arms from her position on the floor. Gabriella would pick her up, always expecting 'I want more juice' or something along those lines, but then Evangeline would snuggle up to her mother and say, "I wuv you, Ma-ma." Then, for just a few minutes, mother and daughter would be content and all was right with the world.

Once, Gabriella was angry because a co-worker had left her too much work the previous day, knowing full well she had a child to care for and leaving her to stay up until the wee hours of the morning to complete it, and she was raging and storming, all the while choking on her tears, over the phone to Kelsi. After about ten minutes Kelsi had said:

"Hang in there, Gabs. We're coming."

And she, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Zeke had showed up at her doorstep. The guys had taken a happy Evangeline out in her stroller to the play park, while Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor had frogmarched her off on a shopping trip, complete with smoothies. A much more cheerful Gabriella returned home at the end of the day.

Still, there was one empty place left in her heart. She felt it when she'd put Evangeline to bed and was sitting alone on the couch, reading or flipping channels on the tiny television. She felt it when she came home from work or grocery shopping and Evangeline was still out with Mrs. Montez (Evie called her 'Gramma') or another one of Gabriella's friends. It was a void inside of her. It was at these times that she didn't worry about what Troy would think when he came home; she just wanted him back.

She missed the times when he held her, stroked her hair and told her he loved her. She wanted to talk to him again over coffee at their favorite café, laughing, joking. Their time together had become increasingly limited as their separate careers carried them away, and that was what had led to…this. They'd spent as much of their time together as possible, never guessing such a thing would happen.

It was sort of funny, Gabriella thought with an ironic smile, that something so wonderful--like Evangeline--could be the very thing that would break her life apart forever.

------

Just as Evangeline learned to walk on her own, Gabriella picked up the phone to find, once again, Troy on the line. He called as often as he could; Gabriella looked forward to these, because hearing his voice was soothing when she was stressed--which, these days, was often. This time, however, he brought important news.

_"Our team won! I'm coming home…I've got a flight booked for tomorrow! Gabi, I'm coming home…"_

She was both joyful and worried. She'd known Troy would be returning for some time, but she wasn't ready to grasp the information just yet.

Still, he was coming home…

"Ma-ma!" Evangeline bounced up and down from her position in the highchair. "Da-da?"

"Da-da's coming home, Evie," Gabriella whispered. "He's finally coming home."

------

On the day that Troy was to arrive, Gabriella made an extra effort. She blow-dried and styled her hair, wore her nicest casual dress, and applied a little spritz of perfume.

Motherhood had taken a toll on her. Two or three thin worry lines creased her forehead, and she had a more difficult time staying in shape. But she'd worked extra hard, and she didn't want Troy to be concerned about her.

It was only when Troy was about one hour away, according to her watch and his plane schedule, that she realized just how much she missed him. She fretted the time away, wondering if he would leave her, if he would be angry or upset or exasperated with her. She agonized over the different scenarios, always returning to the one in which he got mad at her, told her he didn't love her anymore and left forever. Her head throbbed.

A sudden knock on the door made her heart jolt. She hurried to open it, knees knocking. She pulled it open quickly to reveal…Taylor.

Gabriella placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, it's just you, Taylor."

Her friend smiled. "It's so nice to know I'm welcome. I'm kidding," she added, seeing Gabriella's stricken expression. "I know how excited you are."

"Tay, do you think…do you think he still…loves me?" The question spilled out of her of its own accord.

Taylor chuckled and led Gabriella over to the sofa, where they sat down. "Honey, he'll always love you."

"I hope so." Gabriella wrung her hands.

Taylor checked her watch. "He should be landing now. I thought you might need some help getting ready, but…" she stood and surveyed the spotless apartment "apparently not."

"No, don't go," Gabriella pleaded. "I'm so scared…what'll he say? What if he hates me?"

"He won't _hate _you."

"But what if he does?"

"Delivery service," Chad announced, interrupting the discussion. He carried in a vase of fresh flowers.

Gabriella gasped. "Chad…"

"No need to thank me," he said, pretending to examine his fingernails haughtily. "I know I'm great."

Taylor rolled her eyes, but Gabriella smiled. "Thank you anyway. We'll just call you Chad the Commendable."

"'Commendable'? Just 'commendable'? Ex_cuse_ me? After all I've done for you…"

"How about Chad the Creep? Chad the Chunky? Chad the Cheese-For-Brains?" Taylor suggested sardonically.

He pouted like a child. "That's not very nice."

"Oh, you two…" Gabriella giggled.

The happy aura quickly died as Gabriella felt her stomach fluttering. She spent the next twenty minutes pacing, worrying aloud, hoping, wondering. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears; she was sure it was audible to others. Taylor and Chad hurried away into the kitchen to make tea for her and warm milk for Evangeline.

Then the buzzer sounded.

She took a deep, calming breath, walked slowly and erectly towards the door, turned the knob and allowed it to swing back.

Troy had obviously come straight here from the airport; he had two pieces of luggage in tow. But despite the two years they'd been apart, he hadn't changed much; he was a little taller, but his eyes were still their brilliant blue, his hair still its blonde-brown. When he spoke, his voice still had the same calming undertone.

"Gabriella…"

He dropped his bag, picked her up and swept her into a hug. She found herself both laughing and sobbing into his shoulder, so glad to see him that nothing else seemed important. And when their lips met seconds later, it was quite obvious she was still very, very much in love with him.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart. He seemed a bit confused, as if he couldn't believe he was really back, as he picked up his bags and carried them inside. She closed the door behind him, and then they stood there, unable to grasp anything.

"Hi," he said hoarsely.

"Hi," she responded, on the verge of tears for the millionth time. And without thinking about it, she flung herself back into his arms, where she was safe, where everything was all right.

"I missed you," he said softly into her hair. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

She couldn't bring herself to respond; she broke away and led him over to the couch, where they both sat down.

"It hasn't been the same without you," Gabriella managed to say. "Troy--I--there's something I need to tell you--"

She was cut off as a wobbly voice was heard, coming from a small child walking unsteadily from Gabriella's bedroom.

"Da-da?"


	5. Let The Rain Fall

_A/N_: As I've told you countless times, there are no words to describe my love for you all. Thanks so much…I updated quickly, but I tried to do my very best work on this chapter. It was very difficult to get the reactions right, and Troy's monologue took _absolutely forever_, so I hope it's not too much of a letdown.

Okay, while you're still awake, I have received many, many pleas for Troy to not get mad at Gabriella. Well, put yourself in his shoes. Don't you think one of your first feelings _would_ be anger? I tried to keep him canon--and I happen to believe that canon!Troy would definitely think of Gabriella right after he got over the news a little--so please don't ask me to make it so that he doesn't get infuriated with her, because really, I think at one point he would be, and who can blame him?

------

Chapter Five

**Let The Rain Fall**

For a split second, both of them froze. Then, Gabriella stood up swiftly, feeling her world crash down around her ears, and hurried over to Evangeline, who was as happy and clueless as ever, holding her basketball toy tightly.

"Oh, sweetheart," Gabriella said. "Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad are making you some milk. I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

"Ma-ma!" Evangeline squealed, pointing a finger at Troy, who was still sitting on the couch, apparently struck dumb by this new arrival. "That's Da-da!" She smiled, clearly pleased with herself.

"You…had a…?" Troy searched her face for answers.

She nodded wordlessly, scooping a giggling Evangeline up in her arms.

"She thinks…am I…who's the father?" Troy asked, already knowing the answer.

Gabriella spoke determinedly; it was as if she was afraid her voice would crack. "He's right in front of me."

Troy blinked several times before biting his lip and looking away. "What's her name?"

"Evangeline."

She could see his lips moving, forming the name. "It's beautiful."

Right then Taylor bustled in. "I brought the tea and milk--"

Her dark eyes took in the scene in front of her; Gabriella, kneeling and holding Evangeline, and a white-faced Troy on the couch. She backed out again, vanishing back into the kitchen with the tray, saying, "I think I hear Chad calling me…"

Troy contemplated for a while. "When were you planning on telling me about this?" His voice shook.

Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears; one spilled out and splashed on to her skirt. "I feel awful about not telling you."

"_You _feel awful? Why didn't you…how could you keep something like this from me?"

"Because…I knew you'd want to come back."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Because," Gabriella repeated, releasing a wiggling Evangeline, "you'd give up your chance at the championship trophy."

"But…but…you could've told me not to come back!"

She arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "And you'd have listened?"

He sighed; she'd caught him there. "Okay. But still…" Troy trailed off. Earlier today, he'd only been worried about whether Gabriella still felt the same way about him as he did with her, but now…he had a whole other responsibility; his own child. It was too much to contend with. He stood up, insides lurching, and sprinted to the bathroom, where he promptly vomited his guts out.

"Da-da sick?" Evangeline asked, innocent eyes troubled.

"No, Evie," Gabriella replied sadly. "This is just what I expected."

------

Troy perched himself on the toilet seat, still shaking. He couldn't believe Gabriella had lied to him. All those times he'd called, and she acted like nothing was wrong.

It suddenly occurred to him that the one time, close to a year ago, when he'd phoned and heard a baby crying in the background…that baby had been Evangeline. His daughter.

The word reverberated around Troy's head. _Daughter…daughter…daughter…_ Even in the brief time Troy had seen Evangeline, he'd immediately realized she was the most beautiful baby in the world. And she'd been clutching a little basketball… Troy smiled in spite of himself. Gabriella had obviously already introduced her to the sport.

_Maybe, when she's older, she'll play basketball, too…yeah, my daughter, the captain of the girls' basketball team… but will she be like Gabriella? Will she be as smart and pretty and kind and generous? Will she have Gabi's singing voice?_

These thoughts were replaced with new ones: How had the birth gone? Were there any problems? How had Gabriella coped? What had been Evangeline's first word, first time walking, first laugh and smile? It saddened him to think that he'd missed out on so many significant events in the little girl's life…and he was determined not to miss any more.

It had been quite apparent, even when Gabriella had begun crying, that Troy had fallen for her all over again. But how easy would it be now? Would she still want to be with him, after what had happened? Or was there--his heart sank at the thought--was there another reason why she didn't tell him? Was there someone else? Was she trying to move on?

A sharp rap on the door caused him to jump. Chad's muffled voice could be heard outside.

"Hey, man, c'mon…Taylor's made you some tea…"

Troy had never been much for tea, but this time he felt like he needed it more than anything, so he stood up slowly and walked into the living room, where Chad and Taylor sat waiting for him. Instantly Troy felt sorry for the pair--they had literally been ignored since he'd arrived.

Greetings, though heavy with remorse, were exchanged, and Troy sank into the couch and took a sip of his tea. It was only then that he noticed something was missing.

"Hey, where's Gabriella?"

Chad and Taylor exchanged meaningful glances.

"We're not supposed to tell you," Taylor said, "but that's not fair, so…she went to the park with Evangeline. The old one."

"Dude, we're really, really sorry we didn't tell you, but--"

Troy held up a half-hearted hand to silence Chad. "It's no problem. Right now I'm just worried about Gab--" A notion that had come to him in the bathroom zoomed back into hyperdrive. "Hey--I don't know if you can tell me--but--is she, you know…seeing someone…?"

Taylor did a horrible job of suppressing a snort. "Never going to happen. She was scared to death when you were landing. She was worried you'd never want to speak to her again…that's Gabriella for you. She was so sure you wouldn't love her anymore."

It was Troy's turn to pull a 'yeah-right' face.

"But she asked us to tell you not to worry about her or Evangeline, and if you've got somewhere to be, be there," Chad continued. "She doesn't want you to think she can't handle it, because she can, and she also doesn't want you to feel pressure. She understands if you don't want to speak to her right away."

"I don't care. I need to talk to her." And with that, Troy tore to the doorway, wrenched it open, and flung himself out into the hallway, feeling his heart do an awful swoop downwards.

------

_A/N_: I'm really sorry it was so short. I just needed to show the effects of the news. Hopefully, the following installments will be longer!

Next chapter…Gabriella and Troy…the big discussion. That's going to take me a million years, so an update might not come as fast as they have been. Please be patient!

As ever, reviews will be greeted with much love and fudge. Who doesn't want love and fudge?

bluetruffle


	6. Keeping Faith

_A/N_: Firstly let me say thank you once again for all your loverly reviews. They really brightened up my day--even though it's summer and I have quite a lot to be happy about.

I hope nobody's offended about the issues I'm dealing with here. I'm really sorry if this sort of thing upsets you. Swimchickmp said that she's had some personal bad experiences with this matter and she's sensitive about it, hence the review,and that's okay.

With that done, here is Chapter Six. I got a lot of comments involving reader's surprise that Troy didn't get more upset…well, it's a matter of canon!Troy once again. I think he couldn't stay angry with Gabriella for too long. Remember in the movie when Gabriella wouldn't talk to him? Gabriella was sad because she thought she meant something to Troy, right? (Which, of course, she did. :dreamy sigh:) And Troy was just confused, because he had no idea what was going on. Neither of them were mad.

Enjoy!

------

Chapter Six

**Keeping Faith**

The place that Gabriella knew as 'the park' wasn't really a park at all. At one point it had probably been considered a very high-tech structure, but now it was falling apart.

Gabriella's apartment building was about two blocks away, and the park was along a side street, so traffic was extremely rare. It was a square of overgrown forest; in the middle was the park.

It basically consisted of a set of swings, only two of which worked: a baby swing and a normal one; a wooden tower with a ladder and a slide, which miraculously still operated well; and a sand pit, now growing several weeds. Evangeline's favorite was the swings.

In fact, most of the time Gabriella went the extra ten blocks to the playpark, which was basically a modern child paradise; it had tunnels, ten swings, a towering castle with three slides, and even a waterpark. But when Gabriella needed to be alone with Evangeline, she took her to 'the park', which was fine with the child.

Evie shrieked and giggled as Gabriella lifted her from the stroller with a "swooooosh!" and placed her in the baby swing.

"Now hold on," Gabriella said firmly. Evangeline placed both of her small hands on the bar obediently.

It wasn't like Gabriella didn't know the answer, but she always asked the question. "Now, how high do you want to go?"

"Moooon!" squealed Evangeline. "Moooon!"

"To the moon it is," Gabriella said, unable to contain a smile, and began to push the little girl gently in the swing. No sooner had she begun, however, than a sudden crunching of leaves made her pause.

Troy was approaching, looking as if he was going to throw up again. Though Gabriella desperately wanted to say something, the words were lost in her throat, so she swallowed them and resumed pushing Evangeline.

"Da-da!" Evangeline cried as Troy drew level with them.

Troy smiled, but it was a sad sort of smile. Gabriella tried hard not to look him in the eye.

"Hey," he said, voice slightly throaty as if from disuse. "How are you?"

She didn't respond right away, staring fixatedly at a tree and continuing to shove Evangeline forward gently.

"How do you _think_ I am?" she snapped at last, in a very un-Gabriella-ish tone.

He flinched, as if he'd let slip a closely guarded secret. "I'm sorry."

Troy gazed downwards; Gabriella watched a tear slide down his cheek and spatter the ground and she instantly felt a rush of empathy for him.

"I thought you'd like to talk," he said quietly. She gulped and nodded.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" She trailed off and hugged herself. His eyes were shining as he looked up at her, apparently fighting the urge to just collapse.

"You're right. We should talk," Gabriella finally said, as softly as possible without sounding too wishy-washy. She paused, waiting for him to speak, but when his comforting voice didn't come, she decided to tell him before he had a chance to ask.

"I found out a couple of weeks after you left," she said. "I had to break the news to everyone…my mother was really supportive…but my father didn't take too well to it. I almost called and told you after I talked to him."

"Why?" It sounded as if Troy was hanging on to one last hope.

"Because…he told me…"

As if on cue, Evangeline began to sniffle. Gabriella's face fell; the neglected child was sitting in her stationary swing, obviously about to cry. The young mother rushed over and picked her up, rocking her gently…

"Gabriella?"

She wheeled around; Sharpay was fighting her way through the underbrush, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Taylor said you might need me to take Evie…" Sharpay said, panting heavily. "Good thing I'm wearing last year's skirt…"

"Thank you so much, Shar. Her stroller's right over there. And maybe you should take the path that way…it's easier…" Gabriella, feeling relieved, gave Evangeline to Sharpay. "You're going on a nice trip with Auntie Sharpay, that'll be fun, won't it, sweetheart?" she added to the child.

As Evangeline passed between the two women, Sharpay leaned in and whispered "Good luck." Then she greeted Troy cheerfully and set off along the path with Evangeline strapped safely in the stroller.

Gabriella turned slowly as if about to receive a death sentence. Troy was watching his daughter go with a long face.

"What did your father tell you?" he asked finally, still gazing down the empty path.

"It wasn't what he said…it was more what he didn't say." She took a ragged breath. "He told me that…relationships like…ours never work out, and--and that…well, I told him I loved you, and he said 'He can't love you that much if he'…" She broke off, but Troy understood what would finish the sentence.

"Gabi…" he whispered. "It's not true, you know that…"

She did not offer a response, choosing instead to walk over to the swings and plop onto the adult one. She wound one hand around the left rope and looked at him.

"I…we didn't want this…" His hands were shoved in his pockets now, and both of them could sense how awkward this was.

"That's what I told your father, but he didn't believe me."

A horribly piercing, minute-long silence greeted this statement.

"You…told…my…father?" Troy stuttered out the words one by one. "Oh, this explains everything. The minute Dad arrived he kept on telling me to stay focused… 'Keep your head in the game.' He even said you'd probably have moved on by the time I got back. We got into a huge fight…we haven't spoken in ages…I bet it was really easy for him to keep the secret."

"I thought he might force me to abort the baby," she confessed. "I mean, what was I supposed to say? He was nearly breathing fire when I told him. I think he hates me."

"How could anybody hate you?"

This casually posed question caused her to flush. "I don't think it was me personally so much as the fact that I was 'distracting' you from basketball."

There was a slightly uncomfortable pause, which was broken when Troy said, "How many people knew?"

"Everyone except you."

He took in air sharply through his teeth. "I can't believe…I mean, this is like a whole other part of life I wasn't planning on facing for a long time."

"I know." Gabriella stood up fluidly and stepped over a branch towards him.

"But when I _was_ ready…" Troy looked as if he was trying to decide what to say. "…I was planning on living that part of life with you."

She blinked; he unconsciously took a step closer. "Troy?" she asked uncertainly, almost leaning on him for support.

"Gabriella." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't an order. "Listen to me. I mean that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I lo--"

A phone rang.

He looked around wildly, slightly confused, and upon realizing it was his cell phone, sighed and took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Troy?"_

"Oh, no," Troy said, lowering the tiny phone from his ear and holding it against his shoulder. "It's my father," he muttered to Gabriella, before speaking into the receiver again.

"Dad?"

_"Troy, we need to talk."_

"This is not a good time--"

_"No, we need to talk now."_

"Dad…"

_"Let me guess. You're with that Gabriella."_

"Is that a problem with you?" Troy nearly yelled. "Is it so wrong that I want to spend time with her?"

_"Troy, you're being unreasonable. We're going to talk. Be here in twenty minutes."_

"But--"

There was a small click and the line went dead. Troy exhaled heavily and pocketed his phone again.

"I'm sorry. My dad wants to meet at my parent's."

She smiled slightly. "It's okay. Really."

He was solemn for a moment. "I should go, then…"

"All right. I need to go see Evie anyway…just leave your bags in my apartment, I'll drop them off later."

"Right. Well…bye."

"Bye."

------

She watched him go with a heavy heart, then flipped open her cell phone and scrolled down her address list. Pressing 'Talk', she pushed the phone against her ear, sitting back down wearily on the swing.

Not too far away, Sharpay plucked her bright pink cell out of her belt strap and flicked it open.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Shar. It's me."  
_

"Oh, hey! How'd it go?"

_"Pretty well…"_

Sharpay waited for a while with bated breath, but then she remembered who she was talking to. Gabriella wasn't the kind to describe things in great detail.

"If you want to pick up Evie, I've got her here at the playpark."

_"Okay. Thanks again."_

"No problem."

That was the extent of their conversation. Sharpay knew that the only one Gabriella could really talk to on the phone was Troy.

"Aunty Sharpay!" sang Evangeline, tottering over to Sharpay and reaching as high as she could to tug on her skirt. "Hungy, hungy!"

"Don't worry, sweetie," Sharpay responded, kneeling gingerly. "Mommy's coming and she's going to get you some food."

Evangeline nodded obediently, then held out her arms. "Uppy!"

Sharpay lifted the child up and walked over to the bench, where she sat down and placed Evangeline on her lap. She'd learned to love the baby quickly, but that didn't stop her from being slightly repelled every time Evangeline spilled her food or threw up.

She studied the child's face. Evangeline's eyes were still their bright blue, and her hair had darkened over time. She had high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Sharpay smiled.

"Hey."

Gabriella was walking towards them. Evangeline shrieked with happiness.

"Ma-ma!"

Gabriella hurried over and gathered up Evangeline. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Aunty Sharpay took me play!" The child's ability to string a sentence together was still weak.

A smile twitched at the corners of Gabriella's mouth. "You hungry?"

"Hungy!" came the obvious reply.

"Well, let's get you home and we'll make some warm milk." Gabriella set Evangeline down carefully on the bench and walked over to her stroller to unhook it; Sharpay turned away, looked around and bent down to adjust her sandal strap.

A tiny shriek froze them both. They straightened and whipped around.

Evangeline was lying on the ground beside the bench, eyes closed, not moving.

------

_A/N_: That ended up being longer than I'd expected. In case you were wondering, Troy's father's house is about twenty minutes away, and while this was happening, he was driving there. Thus, he would probably already be there by the time the chapter ended.

Next up…Troy-Jack discussion. Yikes. Hee, it's going to be fun…Jack-bashing! Yay!

…Okay, there won't be _too_ much Jack-bashing, because I love you guys and I don't know if you really care, but honestly, I don't feel any pity for him. Am I right? Yes? Good. Still, the ever-so-strangely-amusing Jack-bashing will be kept to a minimum, for everyone's sake.

If you liked it, review, please. I'll give you more fudge!

bluetruffle


	7. Clarity

Chapter Seven

**Clarity **

Troy had always hated sitting in traffic, and this time was no exception. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, humming under his breath.

Gabriella was right. The second she told him he would have been jumping on the next flight home. Who could blame him, really?

Her words came rushing back to him, and he could detect a note of regret in them.

"_That's what I told your father, but he didn't believe me…I thought he might force me to abort the baby…I think he hates me…"_

His insides clenched angrily. Did his father not understand what was happening? Couldn't he see that his son wanted more from life than just basketball?

Without even realizing it, he pulled up at the old Bolton residence. His finger had barely grazed the doorbell before his mother, sobbing, threw open the door and enveloped him in a bear hug. He towered over her now.

Once Mrs. Bolton had composed herself and closed the door behind them, they went to sit down in the living room. His mother was looking at him as if she knew him from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

He couldn't honestly answer 'Fine'; he merely shrugged.

She tried again. "How's Gabriella?"

"She seems fine."

"Did you talk to her?"

He swallowed. "Yeah. She explained…everything."

Mrs. Bolton spoke bracingly. "You…"

"Everyone knew except me. How am I supposed to deal with it, Mom?"

"Honey, this isn't your fault. Gabriella was trying to do what was best. She was the one who suffered the most, you know."

"Did she tell you…?"

"Right away. Sweetie--all I want is for you to be happy. And if you're happy…"

"But, Mom…" He leaned back in his chair. "I just feel so selfish leaving her alone. I mean, this is all because of me."

Before his mother could answer, Mr. Bolton walked into the room, apparently unaware of his son's presence, and everybody froze. Then, Mrs. Bolton stood up hastily and bustled away, saying something about making dinner.

Troy remained stiff as his father sat down across from him. Neither spoke for a while.

"So," his father said finally.

Troy didn't respond, looking determinedly away.

"You talked with…her?"

Anger flared up at his father's tone and Troy snapped out an answer. "Dad, her name is _Gabriella_."

"Troy, this is something we need to discuss--"

"Yeah, okay. We'll discuss it. But first, _Dad_, can you tell me _what the hell you were doing_?"

He looked taken aback. "What--"

"Gabriella told me," Troy said, feeling hot tears well up, "that when she told you, you were actually mad at her. Somehow she got the impression that you wanted her to _abort the baby_."

"Troy, this is about being a leader. And this sort of behavior…"

"Dad, look, I made a mistake, all right? I did. But you're still trying to run my life. Tell me, how would you react if I decided to just drop basketball, right now, and never do it again?"

Mr. Bolton remained silent.

"Have you even bothered to try and see your granddaughter? Was it more important to you that I win?"

Apparently Mr. Bolton hadn't really considered this. "Well, I haven't really had a--"

"I wasn't there when my daughter was born," said Troy, voice shaking. "I'm going to spend as much time as I can with her. And if that means making sacrifices--" here Troy indicated the framed photo of himself carrying the game ball at East High's championship seven years ago "--I'll make them. And you know something else? I don't really care anymore what you want me to do."

Jack looked down. "I suppose I could have done more…"

"I don't know if it ever occurred to you that Gabriella could become a part of our family someday," Troy said, softening his tone a little. "I told you that once, if you can remember."

_The atmosphere around the players during the post-game party was that of jubilance, but Troy didn't feel like celebrating. He left the ballroom quickly and proceeded up to his hotel room alone._

_Apparently, however, Mr. Bolton had noted his absence, because minutes later there was a knock on the door and his father entered._

_"Why aren't you celebrating with the team?" he asked._

_Troy looked up. "I don't want to."_

_"Come on. You're the star--"_

_"I said, I don't want to," repeated Troy, more forcefully than he'd intended. He sat down on the edge of his bed._

_"Why not?"_

_Troy didn't really want to say anything, because he knew his father wouldn't understand, but maybe that was the only way to get some peace. "I miss Gabriella," he choked out._

_"Well, just thinking about her won't do any good." Jack shifted, looking furtive for some reason.  
_

_"Dad, is it my fault that I want to think about her?" snapped Troy. "Did you ever think about that?"_

_"Troy…"_

_"I love Gabriella and you can't change that." He felt himself flush. "And…you do know that one day she could be your daughter-in-law…?"_

_Troy decided not to press the subject, because his father didn't know…everything about Troy and Gabriella's relationship, and maybe it was better that way._

_"Troy, you're going to be gone for a long time. And maybe, by the time you get back, she'll have moved on."_

_The younger man was instantly on guard. "D…don't say that," he stuttered. "She loves me, too."_

_"Maybe now she does, but long-distance relationships never last. It would be easy for her to forget about you."_

_"Forget about me?" His voice rose dangerously. "Are you suggesting she's some sort of…that she'll run off with…Gabriella's not like that. She doesn't keep secrets from me."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Troy stopped dead. "Oh, and you know something I don't, then?"_

_"All I'm saying is, you shouldn't let her take your mind off of basketball--it's what you're here for, anyway."_

Troy could remember the rest of that night faintly; telling his father to leave him alone, yelling at him until his lungs gave out, then--when he was finally alone--crying himself to sleep, only finding solace in thoughts of Gabriella.

It now occurred to him that when he had mentioned secrets, Jack's surreptitious attitude had been due to the fact that he'd known about Evangeline.

They sat for some time, stewing in angry silence. Then Jack spoke again.

"I was trying to protect you. We needed you to focus."

"Shutting me away from the real world wasn't the way to make me focus. Yeah, I wanted to win, too…but I wasn't willing to give up everything else in my life for it. Losing's a part of life too, isn't it?"

Jack closed his eyes, not giving up. "I wanted us to win. I wanted us to win the championship game back in high school too. But then she waltzes in and…suddenly you're missing practice, spending hours daydreaming, talking about her all the time… From the minute I walked in on you two in the gym, I knew there was something different about that girl. You thought she was special."

"She is!" roared Troy. "Don't you even know what love feels like?"

In the Bolton's kitchen, Mrs. Bolton stiffened, the hair at the back of her neck rising. She'd always been willing to make sacrifices for Jack, and she knew he did love her, but sometimes…

Before Jack could answer, Troy's cell ringtone trilled out again, and he opened it without hesitation, very glad to escape the conversation.

"Hello?"

_"Troy? Is that you?"_

Something wasn't right, and he knew it. Gabriella's voice was urgent, and pierced with racking sobs. He sat up straight and gripped the arm of the chair.

"Gabi? What's the matter?"

_"It's Evie…she fell off the bench…I'm in Sharpay's car now, we're going to the hospital…"_

He was shaking with fear now. "All right. I'll meet you there as soon as I can, okay? Just concentrate on getting Evie there safely. I'm coming right over."

And he stood without a second thought. Jack rose with him.

"Where're you going?"

"Evangeline's hurt. I'm meeting Gabi at the hospital." He bounded to the door, wrenched it open and was nearly out before turning around and looking at Jack and Lorna, the latter of which had joined her husband in the hallway.

"It was nice seeing you again," he said shortly, before sprinting to his car, unlocking it, throwing himself inside and jamming the key in the lock. It twisted with a flick of his wrist, the engine sputtered to life, and he shoved his foot down on the pedal, the only clear thought in his mind being that of Evangeline.

------

_A/N_: Thanks for the amazing reviews, everyone. Love you all to bits!

You probably hate me for this chapter. Originally, I didn't have Evangeline's little subplot in Chapter Six, and I'd already planned it out so carefully. That's why you won't get much more information on that until Chapter Eight.

Oh, and it turns out many people wanted Jack-bashing after all. Hee. I didn't let it distract from the storyline, though. In the movie, Troy only actually got mad at his father once ("Did you ever think that maybe I could be both?"), and that was fully not enough for me. Besides, Jack deserves it.


	8. Only Time

Chapter Eight

**Only Time**

Because of the proportions in which the city was laid out, Troy arrived just as Gabriella was rushing inside the hospital doors, carrying a limp Evangeline in her arms with Sharpay at her heels.

He sprinted to catch up with them as they approached the front desk. Sharpay hung back, obviously feeling a little uncomfortable.

"May I help you?" the receptionist rasped, peering through beady eyes at Troy. Her sagging skin strained taut in a grimace-like smile. She reminded Gabriella of the old hags in the fairy tales Evangeline loved.

"Yes, my--our daughter…fell off of a park bench," Troy panted.

The receptionist made a clucking noise. "And your name is…?"

"Troy Bolton."

She repeated his name under her breath as she scribbled rather madly on a sheet of paper. Tearing it off with a flourish, she thrust it at Troy, saying, "Second floor, third door on the right. Give this to Doctor Heather."

"Er…thank you," said Troy, and he and Gabriella hurried off, Sharpay in their wake.

Gabriella was sobbing and holding Evangeline close. She stumbled on a pot plant, unable to see properly through the tears in her eyes, and Troy caught her arm and guided her down the hall.

They soon reached their appointed ward, but just as Troy's hand reached the handle, it turned counter-clockwise and the door flew open to reveal a kind-looking woman with dark green eyes that looked like they could burn a hole through you, rather flyaway dirty-blonde hair and deeply tanned skin. She was wearing a long lab coat.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Heather."

"Oh…we're supposed to give you this," Troy said, offering her the paper. Dr. Heather took it, scanned it quickly and then looked up at Evangeline.

"Of course," she said warmly. "Come right this way, Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh, I'm not…" Gabriella began, flustered and red in the face, but she stopped at the look on Troy's face.

"Mr. Bolton," continued Dr. Heather, "it might be better if you stayed out here, because there isn't much space in the examination room. I hope you don't mind…"

"It doesn't matter," replied Troy, lying through his teeth. "Gabriella was the one that saw what happened…"

"Well, then, she may tell you all about it later," said the doctor cheerfully. "Mrs. Bolton, if you don't mind…"

The three girls disappeared through the door and Troy sank down on a plastic hospital chair outside, right next to Sharpay.

She looked at him, noting his extremely uncharacteristically pale complexion. He had a fist pressed to his mouth, as if suppressing the urge to throw up. She moved her chair a hair's breadth further away in case he chose this path in spite of herself.

"I can't believe it," she said finally, and he looked over at her with some difficulty. "I mean, we only turned our backs for…" She waved her hand in a tiny circle to indicate a small amount of time.

"She'll be okay, though," faltered Troy, as if convincing himself rather than her. "Won't she?"

"Of course she will."

They sat in awkward silence for a short while before Troy spoke again. "So…what happened, exactly?"

"I'm not sure," Sharpay replied. "Gabriella went to unbuckle the stroller, and I just looked away for a second…then we heard Evie scream…there's no other explanation, she must have fallen off and hit her head or something…"

He buried his head in his hands, groaning.

"Why did this have to happen, Shar?"

She observed him lift his head again, his eyes watering, with a sad expression.

"I know. It doesn't seem fair that Evie should be the one…" She flicked some invisible dust off of her sleeve. "I feel guilty…I shouldn't have…"

"It's not your fault." _Why is that suddenly the big thing in our lives? Blaming ourselves?_

A young woman stumbled by, sobbing blindly into a handkerchief. A doctor was rushing up behind her.

"Mrs. Dalloway, please, you must return to the ward…" he said urgently.

"My baby…my baby…" wailed Mrs. Dalloway. "No…not my baby, please…"

Troy desperately wanted to know what was wrong, but a little part of him said, _No. Leave her to her grief._

"This way, Jennifer," a tall man with a strong jaw said; he had accompanied the doctor and now had an arm around Jennifer. His voice barely wobbled.

The man steered her away, and their soft voices slowly died as they disappeared around a corner.

"I wonder what happened to her baby," said Sharpay in a hoarse voice. "It sounds terrible."

"Maybe she's just in hysterics, and nothing's really wrong at all." For some strange reason, even though he barely even knew the woman's name, he felt a pang of sorrow for her and her child. Maybe, he thought, it was because he could identify with her.

It felt a bit strange for Troy to be talking so freely to a girl who, in high school, had been known as the Ice Queen. It had taken her a long time to warm up to them, and now she was one of Gabriella's best friends. They had never been able to speak their minds like this before; it could be assumed that, in a situation such as theirs, things could be said easier. It was like an invisible bond had formed between them.

"I've always wanted children," Sharpay said wistfully.

This surprised him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I fell in love with Evie, and it would be nice to have a child or two of my own."

"No offence, but…you don't really seem the 'mother' type, Shar."

She chuckled. "I suppose it'd be hard for me…but taking care of Evangeline sort of made me see things a different way. Gabi loves her so much…"

"You're hard to please," he joked, earning a slap on the arm.

Their laughter faded quickly into a heavy silence, which was broken when Taylor and Chad came running up the ward, followed closely by Ryan and Mrs. Montez.

"How is she?" Taylor asked urgently.

"I don't know yet," responded Troy, and suddenly it was as if he was realizing this all over again.

"She isn't going to die," said Ryan firmly. "She isn't."

"Of course not," Sharpay snapped.

Mrs. Montez was crying quietly, and Troy realized he hadn't seen her since he'd arrived back.

"Mrs. Montez," he said, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders so that she looked up at him. "She'll be okay."

Mrs. Montez sniffled and nodded, and Troy dropped his hands.

"We nearly took down a Chinese tourist group getting here," Chad said seriously, clearly trying to find something to say.

"_Chad!_" Taylor raised a hand and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that fo--"

The door to the ward opened and Gabriella emerged--alone, Troy noticed--looking weary but content. Instantly the small crowd swarmed around her. Troy rushed to her side and grabbed her hands so that she was looking him directly in the eye.

"So…?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

It seemed to Troy that Gabriella almost laughed. "She's going to be fine."

A sigh of relief rippled through everyone. Troy's face slowly split into a wide smile, and he gave Gabriella a bear hug.

"But they still want to keep her in there overnight," the young mother went on, pulling away from Troy, "and I said I'd stay with Evie."

"But as long as she's okay," said Taylor.

There were several murmurs of agreement as something Gabriella had just said rushed back to Troy.

"Wait…you're staying here?"

She nodded, looking quizzically at him.

"Then I am too."

------

In the end, everyone except Troy and Gabriella went home. Troy left the ward to go to the bathroom, and when he returned, Gabriella had laid herself down on Evangeline's bed, arms protectively folded around the child. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly. Not wanting to disturb her, however, he settled into his chair at Evangeline's bedside, so that Gabriella was closest to him, and looked around the silent room, thinking.

Even though he'd only been made aware of her existence earlier that day, Troy couldn't imagine what life would have been like if Evangeline hadn't come along. Of course, if she hadn't, things would have returned to normal when he returned. Or, he thought with a smile, as normal as they could be.

Gabriella's breathing became deep and steady, and he knew she had slipped into sleep. He stared at the mother and daughter in amazement.

Evangeline's hands curled together and cradled her head exactly as Gabriella's did when she slept. Her tiny wisps of hair were almost identical in shade and style to Gabriella's. There was something in how peaceful the little girl looked as she slumbered that reminded him of her mother.

He'd believed he would never fall in love. Nearly seven years ago, he could never have, in his wildest dreams--or nightmares--seen this coming. He hadn't loved Gabriella right away, of course. It was purely platonic for quite awhile--longer, Chad had informed him once, than was reasonable for any human being--before Troy began to consider the prospect of love. He'd known Gabriella was special, but there was something stopping him. Even after they began dating, it seemed unreal for him to even think about marriage or children.

But that was until today--today, when his eyes had found Evie and he knew love at first sight was possible. His mother once told him that the love a parent had for their child was the purest kind you could get. Being the natural code of conduct for any kid, he believed her, and it was a truth that carried in this situation as well.

His gaze wandered back to Gabriella and he was started to find her beautiful, wide brown eyes staring right back at him. A tiny smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey," she said quietly, shifting carefully so as to ease off the covers. "Have you been awake all this time?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Just thinking about…things."

She gave a soft, tinkling laugh. "Things. Always things in the way. How'd the visit with your dad go?"

Typical Gabriella. "Pretty badly. I suppose I shouldn't have gotten mad at him, but he just wouldn't understand. He'll never understand. I barely said goodbye before I came here."

"I wonder if I should have brought Evie over to meet her grandparents," mused Gabriella sadly. "Maybe then he'd get it."

"Evangeline's not the problem."

"You're right, she's not…I am."

Troy nearly fell out of his chair. "No, you're not."

"To him, I am. He thinks I've gone and completely changed your life."

From the tone in their voices, it was obvious they both wanted to change the subject, but each wanted the other to do so. Eventually he looked down, and suddenly saw something glimmering in the moonlight shed from the tiny window. He bent over and picked it up.

It was a bracelet. Constructed mainly of silvery wires, which intertwined each other in an intricate pattern, tiny, sparkling blue hearts were scattered across it.

"That's mine," Gabriella said. "I bought it at a jeweler's before Evie was born. It must have fallen off."

"It's gorgeous." He paused. "You know, if we were in a romance novel or something, I'd say 'Just like you', but…cliché…"

She flushed deeply. "Oh, you," was all she could say. "Hey, can I have my bracelet back?"

"What? Oh…sure." But instead of handing it back, he took her slender left hand in his and slid the bracelet onto her wrist, so that it dangled there delicately. She watched the motion with mild fascination, feeling her heartbeat speed up as his fingers brushed hers.

He looked up and their eyes locked. She was dimly aware of her surroundings, but somehow, it all seemed so unimportant. She felt her breathing hitch in her throat; his right hand still encased her left, and his other one came up, lightly sweeping across her cheekbone before coming to rest near the back of her head. Almost involuntarily, her eyelids fluttered so that they were nearly closed.

Her mind was a complete haze as their lips touched gently…

"Ma-ma?"

Gabriella's eyes flew wide open again; she pulled away reluctantly and turned to find Evangeline sitting up and rubbing at her tightly closed eyes with her tiny fists.

"Sweetheart, you're awake," said Gabriella, half in relief, half in sadness. "Come here."

She scooped up the infant and cuddled her. "Are you tired?"

Evangeline nodded, and then she turned her deep brown eyes to Troy. "Da-da," she said, holding out her arms to him and squirming in her mother's grasp.

Gabriella looked at him. "Do you…?"

"Of course." He took the child carefully, as if she was a priceless, extremely delicate porcelain doll. She instantly snuggled up to him.

"Wow." He gazed at his daughter in wonder, watching as a lock of thin hair slowly slipped until it was reaching down her forehead. Troy brushed it away and her eyes opened; she giggled and stuck a finger in her mouth.

"Isn't she breathtaking?" whispered Gabriella. "And she's really ours."

There was something in the way Gabriella said 'ours' that made Troy know that things would be different now.

------

_A/N_: Yes, I caved in. I was going to wait a little longer for The Kiss, but I decided you guys deserved some more Troyella sooner. Hehe. Oh, and did you think for a second I was going to let Evie die, the sweet little thing? I hope not.

Did you like it? If you did, now is the time to review. I do accept constructive criticism or questions, so if you'd like to say something please do so. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

bluetruffle


	9. Drops of Jupiter

_A/N_: Well, I feel terrible. I completely left for a family vacation (PEI, baby!) a couple of weeks ago and forgot to tell you guys. I sort of remembered halfway through the plane flight there, and since there was no Internet there, I had to live with myself until we got back, which was a couple of days ago. At least I updated eventually, I guess.

------

Chapter Nine

**Drops of Jupiter**

"Mrs. Bolton?"

Someone grasped her by the shoulder and gently shook her awake. She groaned and sat up.

"Mrs. Bolton, your husband and daughter are waiting for you," said Dr. Heather kindly. "We thought it best to let you sleep for a while."

Carefully smoothing out her rumpled clothes, Gabriella struggled to blink all of the sticky sleep from her eyes before standing up and hurrying out into the waiting room, where Troy was sitting and holding Evangeline.

"How long have you been up?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"Since about eight," he replied cheerfully. "They did some tests on Evie and they said they could let her go, but you just looked so tired…"

Her eyes darted to the large clock on the wall. "Ten o-clock! I almost never sleep until ten."

Troy gave a humorless laugh. "It's physically impossible for me to sleep past nine. Coach had us at practice every morning bright and early."

"Sometimes I think basketball's going to kill you," she joked.

"Is everything all right?" Dr. Heather peered out from behind the door.

"Oh…yes…thank you for everything, Doctor," said Gabriella gratefully. "Say thank you to the doctor, Evie," she added to the little girl, who had been nestled contentedly against her father.

"Thank you, Dockty," Evangeline trilled, clearly pleased with herself. "Thank you, Docky. Thank you, Ducky."

Dr. Heather chuckled. "Ducky. That's a new one."

------

Gabriella fumbled with the lock to her apartment, mumbling under her breath. "It's really finicky," she explained to Troy. "Sometimes it sticks for no reason."

"Gabriella," he said, laughing, as Evangeline yanked happily at his sleeve, "I know. You were always complaining about that."

"Oh…right." The door finally scraped open, admitting them into the tiny space.

Evangeline sniffled. A sob racked her little body and she began to cry.

Troy looked horrified. "Oh, no," he said, the color draining from his face. "What's wrong with her? Did I do something?"

"She's just hungry." Gabriella smiled. "Come here, sweet pea."

She took Evangeline into the kitchen, leaving Troy to trail after her. "Would you mind holding her while I heat up her milk?"

"Er…" he said, but she had already thrust a wailing Evangeline into his arms. He felt his heart plunge at the sight of her tiny fists flailing in the air and her beet-red face occupied mostly by mouth. Her eyes were screwed up tight, and fat tears were leaking from the corners. It was hard to believe that the only way for her to communicate hunger was to scream bloody murder. What was the age one reached when it was no longer acceptable to burst out crying in public and have someone fuss over you?

Unable to find something else to do, he walked back into the living room, seating himself down on the couch and cradling her carefully, trying desperately to calm her down.

Gabriella soon emerged from the kitchen again, carrying a bottle of milk. "Would you like to feed her?" she asked, holding out the bottle.

"Well, I don't know how t--"

"It's easy. She just clings to it."

He took the bottle and offered it tentatively to the screaming child. Her eyes flew open and she began sucking on her bottle, tears instantly ceasing to fall. Troy rocked her gently.

"You're doing great. You're a natural at this," Gabriella said shyly, sitting next to him.

"This is more work than I thought," he admitted, staring at Evangeline, who was continuing to drink from the bottle.

Gabriella made a noise that sounded like _tsk_. "She's supposed to be weaning off the bottle now."

"…Weaning?"

"It means we gradually get her more used to drinking from a cup, so that when we take away her bottle she won't be upset."

"Ah."

With a slurping noise, Evangeline swallowed the last few drops of milk, then waved it around weakly.

"You might want to take it before she--" Gabriella began, but her warning came too late; Evangeline lifted her bottle and threw it at Troy.

It bounced off of his forehead and onto the floor; Evangeline squealed in delight. Gabriella was obviously trying to repress laughter as she picked it up.

"Ha, ha, ha," Troy said dryly. "Very funny."

"Evie, you naughty girl," clucked Gabriella. "Say sorry to Daddy."

To his great surprise, the little child turned her big blue eyes on Troy, and said sincerely, "Sowwy, Da-da." She burrowed herself comfortably in his arms and shut her eyes. Troy still felt a little awkward.

"See?" Gabriella said quietly. "She loves her Daddy already."

Troy could have laughed out loud. "Wow," he said rather breathlessly.

The doorbell rang softly and Gabriella hurried to pull open the door. When she did so, Taylor burst into the room as soon as the crack was wide enough to admit her.

"Shh. Evie's asleep," Gabriella said cautiously. Taylor looked ready to throw something as she shoved a roll of what looked like newspaper into Gabriella's arms.

"Read today's paper," Taylor whispered loudly. "Oh, I really _cannot_ believe it."

As Gabriella snapped off the rubber band encasing it and rolled out the paper, Taylor scurried over to take Evangeline. "Troy, you'll want to read it too."

The young parents put their heads together and scanned the front page. A headline blared out at them:

_TROY BOLTON: FAMILY MAN?_

_Orlando Magic captain returns home to family_

_By April McKenny, Albuquerque Daily News_

Troy was staring at, apparently, a black-and-white mirror image of himself holding the game ball of their most recent game. Gabriella began reading the article out loud.

_"Much speculation has been made about twenty-four-year-old Troy Bolton, the dynamic captain of the Magic, since word got out of his regular fighting sessions with Jack Bolton, his father and former coach. Though it is uncertain what spurred the argument, many now believe it is to do with something outside of basketball._

_"The Magic won the championship trophy recently in their home court of Orlando, Florida, and Bolton is said to have rushed straight back to Albuquerque, New Mexico, his hometown._

_"Before leaving for the tournament, which began two years ago, Bolton was rarely seen out of the company of his longtime girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Since that time, it can be confirmed that she gave birth to a baby nearly a year after he left. It is unconfirmed whether Bolton fathered the baby."_

Troy stared at the paper in disbelief, while Taylor muttered something violent about reporters.

_"Bolton returned only yesterday," _Gabriella continued,_ "and Montez was seen leaving her apartment complex with her child, with Bolton following some time later. The destination remains unconfirmed._

_"Bolton's playing was its usual high standard during the tournament, and questions arose as to why he would not be more concerned about Montez's welfare. A reasonable explanation would be that Montez chose to keep her pregnancy a secret from him. The problem that still remains is whether Troy will continue to propel his team forward or stay home and settle down to raise a family._

_"(For more exclusive photos, see page A6.)"_

"That…that…" Gabriella stuttered when she finished reciting. "But how…?"

She hadn't known that Troy was such a figurehead of interest; she had assumed that she could go about her business without being pestered by reporters. Apparently, they considered it best if they left the whole thing candid.

"I should have known," Troy growled.

"I don't read the paper," she gasped. "I had no idea they've…"

"They haven't," said Taylor from the couch. "I've been watching. Nothing until now."

He tore off the front page and crumpled it up. "They can't leave us alone, can they?"

"I should have kept it more quiet," Gabriella whispered. "I should have hid it better…"

"Gabriella, _this is not your fault_," snapped Troy, so fiercely that she shrank away from him. "Stop it. Stop thinking you're the reason all this is happening."

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "You're right."

"I-I just don't understand why they care so much!" he spat. "Why does it _matter_ to them? Don't they have any idea what's going on?"

"Anything to _make money_." Taylor spat out the last two words as if they were poison. "And the problem is, they have some sort of license. It's their job, so you can't do anything."

"Give them an interview. Tell them to leave you alone," Gabriella offered.

"They'll find a way to twist his words around somehow," Taylor said. "I mean, granted, a lot of reporters just want to _inform_ us, give us an idea of what's going on, but those entertainment reporters will scrape the bottom of garbage cans just to get 'a scoop'! It's mindless prying into other people's lives! It's an _invasion of privacy_!"

Gabriella scuttled to the couch to take Evangeline, because Taylor seemed to be resisting kicking the coffee table with difficulty.

"People should have more rights than this! These boneheads are _not_ making useful contributions to our world today--our society needs intelligent minds to move us forward as one body, not this trivial _trash_!"

Taylor continued her rant as Chad entered without invitation. "Hey," he said to Gabriella and Troy. "How's Evie?"

"Fine."

Chad looked at Taylor, rolling his eyes. "See what I have to deal with?" he muttered to the others. "Scary, man. Flat out scary."

"I think you're being too harsh," said Gabriella bluntly. "Oh, no…Evie needs her rest."

The baby was starting to fidget in her sleep; Gabriella trotted off to her bedroom, still carrying Evangeline, and Troy followed in her wake.

She reached over and carefully adjusted her floor lamp so that it was just light enough to see by but dim enough to sleep in. Troy watched her lean over and lie the gently snoozing Evangeline in her crib, pulling a thin blanket over her.

Eventually, he managed to tear his eyes away from her as she gave her daughter a peck on the cheek, and looking up he saw several photographs of himself perched on her dresser, which was right next to the crib.

She traced his gaze and smiled. "Told you."

"No wonder she recognized me." He moved so that he was standing next to her and had a clear bird's eye view of Evie.

"Actually," she said, so softly that it made him look up; he met her glance and held it. She seemed unable to look away.

"Actually…?" he repeated, realizing that he was holding his breath.

"Actually…Evie's not the only reason I put those pictures there," she finished. "It was the only thing I had left."

A wide grin spread across his face. "Of course. Just being in my glorious presence…"

She gave him a surprisingly painful punch. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not all that."

Inside, the smile stayed plastered on his face, but he pulled a convincingly depressed expression on and turned away from her, shoulders hunched. "Yeah, I suppose…to you…" he said, throwing just a tiny wobble on his voice. She looked upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Troy…I didn't mean it like that…"

He turned around and threw her another smile. "Gabi."

For a split second he thought she would be angry with him, but then she grinned. Setting her jaw, she chased him out of the bedroom.

From where they were in the living room, Chad and Taylor knew they were to be thrust into the others' way, which would, indubitably, lead to awkwardness without end. So they edged out of the room, shutting the door behind them--seconds before Troy and Gabriella burst in, laughing.

"You _are_ going to pay for that," she said. "I--"

But her foot met something small and squishy and suddenly she made painful contact with the carpeted floor, landing with a _whump_.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, immediately kneeling by her side to help her up.

"I'm--ouch--fine." She gratefully accepted his extended hand; his other one wrapped protectively around her waist and he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks. What'd I trip on?"

She bent over and picked up something orange. As she straightened with an exasperated sigh, Troy could see it was Evie's little basketball toy.

"It's her favorite. She plays with it all the time."

He smirked. "Star basketballer at the age of one."

"That's what I was going for, anyway," she said. "Just like her daddy. That's what you'd want, isn't it?"

"W-ell, even if…oh, come on…"

"I don't even know if I'm being a good mother." Gabriella looked down, sending the subject spiraling off in a completely different direction, as she was prone to doing. "It was really hard because none of my friends are even married yet. They were really supportive."

When he didn't say anything for a while, she moved over to the window, which was slightly open, and touched her fingertips to the sill, allowing the breeze to curl around tendrils of her hair.

"I know it must have been hard for you to come back and find me like this," she said softly. "I really don't think either of us were ready."

_There she goes again, laying on the guilt,_ Troy thought bitterly. For a sheer second he resented her, and then hated himself for even thinking it.

"No," he finally said, "we probably weren't." Something about being with her always made him confess everything. It was very hard for them to keep secrets from one another, which was why it must have killed her to remain silent about the baby.

She smiled then, a weak smile that made her look world-weary and not nearly the Gabriella he knew and loved. The sparkle in her eyes, he noticed, had dulled over a little, and he regretted never noticing it before.

"I suppose I should count my blessings. I mean, I have a beautiful baby girl, a good and secure job, and--"

He got the feeling she was going to say something else but decided against it, for reasons that would only ever be known to her. Suddenly, something that he had been wanting to ask sprang to mind.

"Why Evangeline? I mean…"

There it was again, that sad sort of smile-grimace. "My father's grandmother, Marie Evangeline Montez. She passed on about ten years ago…Dad was her only child, and she and my mom didn't get along very well, but I loved her. She was one of my role models…I didn't really think about it when Evie was born, though; it just came to mind."

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know." The phrases 'She never told me' and 'It must have been difficult to talk about her' clashed and whirled in his mind.

"It's all right. I understand."

Silence…

"Hey, remember the Café Soleil?"

Her face was alight with recognition. "The one we always used to go to… Of course I remember."

"Maybe," Troy went on, "if we found someone to look after Evangeline, we could go again. Just the two of us. Like we did before." It felt nice to say _we _again.

Suddenly her expression crumpled. "But my mom's visiting her cousin…and it's such short notice…"

"We can find somebody. I know we can."

------

"Jack."

Mr. Bolton sighed, ran a hand through his graying hair, and lowered his paper. Lorna was standing over him, arms crossed.

"Honey, it's okay. The hospital contacted me on request and everything's fine."

"I _know_ that. I was the one who took the call, remember?"

He leaned further back in his chair. "So…what is it?"

"I want you to march right on over there and see your granddaughter." She pressed her lips together. "I'm not saying that any of this was a good idea, but we, as parents, are behind Troy every step of the way. And that includes--" a pointed look caused him to shrink back a little "--the people he loves."

She held out the phone firmly, and he knew it was more than his life's worth to say no. Besides, it _would_ be nice to get to know his granddaughter…

Troy's cell was on speed dial. Three rings sounded before Troy's voice came on the line.

_"Yeah? Dad?"_

_Caller ID,_ Jack thought with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, son, your mother…suggested that I visit my grandchild."

_"Right now?"_

"Well…"

_"That's great…do you need the address? We're all at Gabriella's apartment. Room 12A."_

Mr. Bolton took a sharp, short breath. "All right…I'll be there."

------

As Jack could recall, twenty-four years ago his son had come into the world, and it had been a completely foreign experience.

First of all, starting nine months beforehand, his wife had begun acting very strangely. She would burst into tears for no reason, and seconds later she'd be screaming at him--again for no reason. This was the first sign that something was very wrong here.

Then, as realization began to dawn on him that he was to be a father, things began to change. He and Lorna moved into a larger house, and Jack personally fixed up the nursery, plastering up basketball wallpaper and decorating it with plain, simple white furniture.

He still wasn't completely ready, however, for the news that the baby was actually arriving.

He couldn't really remember anything after that, until the newborn, whom they'd christened Troy, had finally made it into his arms. It was more like a tiny, sleeping bundle than anything else, but Jack was fascinated by his small son. And when Troy won his first basketball game--at age five--Jack distantly remembered saying "I couldn't be more proud of you."

Jack had feared being a parent more than anything, because he wasn't sure exactly how to be one. Basketball was really the only thing he had to offer. And, as it were, he had happened to pass that particular skill gene on to Troy, which had been a blessing from the very beginning.

But then, quite out-of-the-blue, that new girl waltzed in and changed everything. All of Jack's hard work flew out of the window when Troy was around her. Jack quickly recognized the dangerously engulfing symptoms of love, and from there his dislike for the girl swelled. And now, unexpectedly, her bearing _Troy's daughter_…well, it was the last straw.

Without thinking about it he'd arrived at apartment 12A. Taking in another deep breath, Jack rapped the door.

Gabriella answered it within seconds. She was cradling a small child--Evangeline. Jack tried to smile but couldn't manage it.

"Hey, Dad," Troy said stiffly, walking over to the small grouping at the door. "How's Mom doing?"

"She's doing fine." Gabriella could obviously sense the tenseness in the air as father and son exchanged pleasantries purely out of politeness.

"W-Would you like to have a cup of tea?" she asked Jack.

"No, thank you," he replied, keeping a note of annoyance from his tone with moderate difficulty.

"Oh, that's all right," she said sadly. "Well…maybe…"

She extended her arms a little so that Evangeline was offered towards him. For a second he felt like refusing, but then…

He found himself gathering the baby into his arms and looking at her properly for the first time. She had Troy's nose and eyes, but her hair was obviously Gabriella's, and her gurgly smile was definitely not her father's.

"We're just going to our favorite café down the street," Troy said. "We--We thought you might take her to the playpark a few blocks down."

Though Jack hadn't noticed before, Evangeline was struggling in his arms. "Ma-ma!" she shrieked, reaching desperately towards Gabriella.

"It's okay, Evie," she responded as if she'd been a parent all her life. "That's your Grandpa. He's going to take you to the park."

Evangeline turned her large, innocent eyes back to Jack. "Gram-pa," she said decisively as if it was up to her what his name was. "Grampa, Grampa!"

"She likes to play with this," Gabriella was saying. She held out a basketball toy. "She loves it. You can play catch with her if you like."

She was really trying hard to be polite and kind, and Jack had to respect her for that. Besides which, she was a nice girl. Troy had ranted endlessly about her at dinnertimes, and though it had very quickly become annoying, Jack could see that he'd been telling the truth.

But he still couldn't allow himself to think that way. She had ruined everything. Well, maybe not…Troy was still very much into basketball. But how long would it be before Gabriella took over his life? They would need to be settling in now…maybe moving to a larger house…perhaps _marriage_?…

They said brief goodbyes, and then Troy and Gabriella were on their way, leaving Jack alone with his granddaughter, who was over one year old and whom he'd never met.

------

_A/N_: Okay, I didn't like this that much, even though it was my longest chapter yet (sorry about that, by the way. I got really carried away with the Jack subplot). :le sigh: Makes me sad. Oh, well. I did promise you a long chapter, and by golly I wrote a long chapter. At least I accomplished something.


	10. Breaking the Habit

_A/N_: I know…I know…baaaad truffle. :glares at self: It's been a while, huh? Between vacation and school starting, I just haven't had any time. I'm very, very, very sorry. At least, eventually, I got something up. Hence the reasoning behind this skeleton of a chapter.

_Disclaimer_: No own HSM. Or _Sports Illustrated_. Or the Café Soleil, which is actually a made-up place, but as there is probably one somewhere in The World, don't sue.

------

Chapter Ten

**Breaking The Habit**

"So, kid," Jack said to a gurgling Evangeline, trying to remember what he'd done for fun with Troy at this age besides basketball-related things. "We meet at last."

Evangeline sucked happily on her fingers.

_I'm going mad,_ he assured himself. _What was I thinking? I don't even know this child…_

He strapped her into the provided stroller. She struggled against her seatbelt, but it held firm.

_For one to be a grandfather one must first be a father; to defy this rule, one would not only be breaking all natural laws, but would also be attempting an impossible task._

These words were written on a fridge magnet, which Jack had received from Lorna when Evangeline was born. Never before had he even considered them. In retrospect, he'd only really gotten around to taking Troy out in the stroller three or four times. So it felt rather awkward to be walking down the hall now with Evangeline.

The elevator took a while to come, but when it did, he found that it was already occupied: a young couple stood inside. He carefully wheeled the stroller in. The woman was looking oddly from Jack to Evangeline, and he could practically see the gears working in her mind, pieces tumbling into place.

"Jack Bolton," she said finally, phrasing it as a statement rather than a question.

Deciding on the spur of the moment not to lie, Jack nodded. "That's me."

She nudged the man next to her. "Arthur," she said in a stage whisper, "that's Troy Bolton's father. You know, the one who _didn't even_--"

"Do you mind?" Jack said loudly, feeling anger rise up at her words.

She looked taken aback, like he had insulted her. "Excuse _me_ for defending the poor boy," she snapped. "I feel so sorry for the pair of them--and this little one, too." Evangeline made a face at the woman and giggled.

"I don't think that's any of your business," he said brusquely.

The elevator slowed down at the fourth floor and the couple exited quickly, with the woman staring, apparently horror-struck, at a seething Jack before the doors closed.

------

Troy and Gabriella took seats at their usual table by the window, and sat in silence as each one soaked up the familiar atmosphere again.

"I loved to People Watch from here," Gabriella said finally, "when I was waiting for you sometimes."

He gave her a funny look.

"Look at all the people around us. Sometimes, I watched the people sitting at the bus stop and named them. For example…"

She pointed at the bench right outside, where a young girl and a middle-aged man were sitting. The girl had shockingly pink hair, very pale skin and wore a black miniskirt over black pants, and a black-and-pink striped top with lace adorning the bottom. She was smacking on a huge wad of gum and had heavy amounts of eyeliner on. The strap of a black purse with a white skull on it was looped through her arm.

The older man had on a business-like expression and a tweed suit. Several wrinkle lines creased his forehead and he looked like he'd been working the midnight oil away the night before. A briefcase was perched next to him. He was eyeing the girl with a look of distaste, as if she was some sort of lower life form he'd found squelched on the sole of his shoe.

"Hmmm… That girl's name is Anidora, but she hates being called that, so her friends call her Ani," Gabriella said, scrutinizing the odd pair. "She's seventeen years old, and she's really smart, but she doesn't like school. She wants to be the bass guitarist in a band when she grows up.

"And the man…well, his name is Blair, and he works at a bank. He's paid well but he lives alone…he's forty-five but most people think he's older. He's never been married and he doesn't have children." Gabriella looked sad for him.

"That makes sense."

Pause.

"Did you ever come here with Evangeline?" he finally asked.

"No. Once I found out, I…I stopped. It reminded me too much of you."

"Oh." Troy felt sorry that he'd asked.

Part of the reason why they'd chosen the window seats at all was that they were secluded from all the hustle and bustle of the tiny café. It was nice, like Troy's old rooftop discovery during the years at East High. A way to sit back, watch the world go by and find new ways to view things.

------

Jack had never liked downtown. He made up excuses to not go there, not only because of all the riffraff types hanging around, but also because it had nothing to offer him. Now, he found himself weaving (with considerable difficulty) through the Saturday-afternoon throngs, trying to maneuver the stroller's wheels to avoid rolling over someone's foot. He'd done that with Troy once, and the man nearly punched him. Troy, however, had simply found it very funny.

He strained to see over people's heads, which wasn't difficult owing to his height, and glimpsed the glowing white 'walk' sign across the street. If he could just make it in time…

Apparently it was too late. The annoying hand sprung up out of the blue and halted him in his tracks. He was left standing at the very edge of the crosswalk, surrounded by likeminded people.

A girl, five years old by Jack's estimation, was clutching the skirt of a motherly-looking woman. "Mommy, look at the cute baby!" she said shrilly. "Can I say hi?"

"Of course you can," came the warm reply. Jack found himself hating her.

The little girl adjusted her pink winter jacket importantly and walked awkwardly to Evangeline. "Hi. My name is Cassandra. What's yours?" she asked, sounding very serious.

Evangeline giggled. Cassandra gave a toothy smile and reached into her pocket.

"Here," she said, withdrawing a small gummy and a tiny plush fish. "The candy's only one day old."

"Fank yoo," Evie trilled, taking the items. Cassandra looked enthralled.

"Mommy, look, mommy! She's gots _manners_ just like me!" Cassandra squealed.

"Yes, sweetheart, but remember, it's _got_, not _gots_."

Jack was watching the interaction with such fascination that it took him several seconds to realize that the tiny form of a man in mid-walk had replaced the blaring hand. He hurried to catch up with the rest of the crowd, feeling like that little girl had been more of a grandfather to Evangeline than he could ever be.

------

"Look! Look, Mrs. Jones, ma'am!"

"My word, is that _Troy Bolton_?"

"And there, with him, I could swear that's the Montez girl, ma'am. You know, the one they had photos of in the paper…"

"Lord…in my café…"

"Good God! Melisa Jones, why, you never told me!"

"I never even noticed them, Alan…here you are, then, one Heineken, on the rocks…"

"Mommy, can I get his autograph?"

"My, no, Carol dear, it's not polite."

"Let me through, Mr. Morton, I just need to ask a few questions--oh, where is my pen, at a time like this!"

"Sienna, stop staring and serve them! Here, here's a tray, put the drinks on that."

Both Gabriella and Troy pretended not to notice the strained whispers as a petite redhead, who looked around her early twenties, served their decaf lattes on a tiny tray. As she lowered Troy's cup onto the table, her fingers accidentally brushed with his when he reached for the cup. She gave a little squeak and bustled away.

"I touched him!"

"_What_?"

"_What_?"

"_What_?"

"I touched his hand! Wow…I'll never wash my hands again…"

"You do that and you are out of a job, little missy. I won't have unsanitary workers in my establishment."

"Move _over_, Mr. Morton, I am on business here!"

Gabriella groaned inwardly as an entertainment reporter, whom she knew as Yvonne Labelle, scurried over to their table.

"Would you two mind if I asked you a few questions?" she asked breathlessly.

"Actually, we were just leaving, so if you don't mind…" Troy responded coldly.

Apparently Yvonne wasn't giving up that easily. "It'll be very fast. So tell me, Troy, how did you receive the news that your--" she paused to lay sarcastic emphasis on the next word "--_girlfriend_ had kept something such as this from you for--"

He stood up and Gabriella followed suit. While Troy looked angry, Gabriella had that expression that only Gabriella could master, a sort of cross between being confused, frightened, upset and uncertain all at once.

Troy brushed past Yvonne and began striding for the door, but Gabriella caught his arm.

"Maybe we should just give them an interview," she said reasonably, adding in a whisper, "Just so that they don't make up all sorts of stories about us. Yvonne can twist anyone's words around."

Yvonne was hovering near them, pen at the ready, straining to catch their words but apparently hearing nothing. Troy sighed exasperatedly and turned back to her.

"All right, you can interview us," he said. "Just not here."

------

As it turned out, Evangeline had quite a lot of energy. So Jack was surprised when he was interrupted in the middle of _Sports Illustrated_ by her announcement that she no longer wanted to play on the park.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"'Cause," she said firmly.

Jack sighed. "Okay, then. What _do_ you want to do?"

Evangeline toddled around to the back pouch of her stroller and fumbled around in it.

_"She likes to play with this."_ In his very recent memories, Gabriella was holding out the toy, which Evie now clutched in her fist.

"Oh, you want to play catch." Jack set down _Sports Illustrated_ and rubbed his forehead. "Okay. I guess it'd be nice to see my granddaughter be a b-ball champion someday. C'mon, kid."

Evangeline squealed happily and toddled over to the neatly trimmed grass. Jack had barely taken one step off the asphalt before, in a display of surprising strength, Evangeline tossed the toy at him. It ricocheted harmlessly off his shoulder.

"Hey," he said seriously. "That's unfair."

Evangeline watched him innocently as he picked up the orange ball. He surveyed her wide-eyed expression before tossing it gently back at her.

Her reflexes were astounding; with lightning speed she leapt slightly and snatched it out of the air, wobbling triumphantly before plopping back down on the grass.

Suddenly the differences that Jack had managed to build between this child and his son--spawned mostly out of refusal to accept truth--vanished as he saw a one-year-old Troy looking at him in the exact same way, and moving with the exact same athletic grace and ability. For the first time, he found himself gazing at the tiny being whom, mere hours ago, he had wanted so badly to despise, with adoration.

"You're really something, kid. Know that?" he said stupidly, knowing that he wouldn't get a proper response. But rather than inserting a finger in her mouth and making gurgly baby noises, Evangeline studied him for a full minute before slowly transferring weight evenly onto her hands and knees.

Time stood still as she inched closer to Jack. He wanted to back up; maybe pick her up at arm's length and end the day right there. But, in a not-so-shocking turn of events, he failed to aspire to either of these desires. Before he knew it his granddaughter had crawled right up to him and was clinging to his ankle with one hand; the other was stretched up in a plea for affection. Jack, remembering how Troy used to do that, picked her up and held her gingerly.

"Time to go home," Jack said, shattering the fragile moment with four simple words.

------

"Yeah, this is much better," Troy muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Yvonne asked cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing."

They were in an elevator, shooting for the penthouse floor of one of Albuquerque's few high-rises. In no time the elevator stopped smoothly and opened into a wide hallway.

Gabriella breathed deeply as they stepped across the pathway of the sliding doors. He knew she was used to a higher standard of living, just like him, and it had been tough for both of them when they'd had to move out and into tiny, cramped little apartments, and though Troy was now very wealthy, he didn't feel like moving out just yet. The real reason had been to stay close to Gabriella.

"It _is _nice, isn't it?" Yvonne said, nearly dancing with excitement as she fitted the key into the lock. A chance to interview the two people who had piqued the interest of the populace was, clearly, her dream come true.

The door swung open and Yvonne, who practically fitted right into the atmosphere with her tailored gray skirt and blouse, let the way in.

It was expansive, modern and there was no doubt that you wouldn't find a speck of dust anywhere. Yvonne dashed about, setting her big leather bag down, fussing about the fresh flowers on the kitchen counter, picking up her bag again, dragging chairs around so that there was one facing two others in front of a vast window, like the set of a talk show. Yvonne perched herself in the singular chair and motioned for Troy and Gabriella to do so as well, clasping her bag like it was a precious artifact.

"Well, shall we get started then?" she said eagerly.

Before they had even reached their seats, Yvonne snapped open her purse, withdrew a coil notebook and pen, and began scribbling furiously. After several seconds of this she looked up.

_Let the interrogation begin_, Gabriella thought with a smile.


	11. Go the Distance

_Ooh, I feel like such a bad person. My updates have begun to be slightly erratic, haven't they? I could give you excuses, but what it comes down to is this: I wasn't managing my time well. I put off writing this chapter—not only because it was so hard to write, but also because I felt inadequate. This is partially because there are so, so many stories out there that, I know, are better all around than this one. It was started mostly on a whim and by the time I began losing interest, I was too far in to abandon everyone, so I'll do my best. I know the plotline is getting old and that it seems like I've run out of ideas. I really haven't—honestly—it's just that I'm finding it difficult to work with the characters and remain within the main idea, which is a sign that the story needs to begin drawing to its close._

_I'm very, very, VERY sorry. . . ._

_Only a couple of chapters to go, amigos, and then my time is up. Heck, I could make this into a novel, but that would be no fun because the story has already reached its peak, and sometimes, I find, it's better to leave things off before they wind down too much._

------

Chapter Eleven

**Go The Distance**

As Gabriella and Troy finally made their way back home, the sky rumbled slightly and the clouds swelled, as if they were ready to burst. Thunderstorms were very, very rare in New Mexico, so the people walking down the streets kept glancing warily at the heavens like they were expecting them to tear apart at any second. Gabriella, Troy noticed, was striding so quickly that Troy had to jog to keep up with her.

It turned out that Jack had yet to arrive when they got there, so before either of them could move a muscle Taylor burst through Gabriella's apartment door, nearly tearing it off of its hinges.

"Hey-guys-how-are-you?" she said, stringing her words together so fast that her friends could barely make them out.

"Um." This was all Gabriella could think of to say. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly Taylor held her right hand out at arm's length, dancing around as if she were standing on hot coals. It took both of them a minute to see it, but then Gabriella caught sight of a simple gold band around Taylor's ring finger.

"Ooh," she exclaimed, "congratulations!"

Troy took slightly longer to catch on, but when Taylor grinned feverishly everything made sense.

"You're engaged!" Gabriella cried, twirling Taylor around the room. "Mrs. Taylor Danforth!"

And so Taylor ended up staying and jabbering to Gabriella non-stop until thunder rumbled the sky and Taylor jumped.

"I forgot, I was supposed to be at a meeting ten minutes ago!" Taylor wrung her hands and dashed out the door again.

"Well," Troy said after a brief silence. "This is sudden."

Gabriella nodded absently. Troy cleared his throat, trying to look anywhere but at her.

"I wonder where your father is," she said finally. When he gave no response, she tried again.

"He's a very devoted father, you know."

Troy, thrown off guard, stared at her. "What?"

"He's very dedicated to helping you." She sighed wearily. "Helping you win."

"Sometimes . . . sometimes I wonder whether he even cares about me being happy. . . ."

Gabriella blinked. "Oh, of course he cares, he just shows it in ways you might not recognize."

"He never listens to my problems, he only focuses on—basketball." Gabriella sat down on the couch, leaning forward and taking in what Troy was saying with a troubled expression. "I wish I knew what it was like to have a father who cares about more than that . . . who's always there for me, supporting me—"

She looked down and Troy felt a horrifying truth sweep over him—Gabriella had never known what it was like to have a father at all. "Oh, Gabriella, I'm so sorry, I forgot . . ."

Gabriella glanced back up at him and he was surprised to see that she was not even close to tears. "It's okay," she said softly. "Everyone else I know has fathers, but I never miss him. I don't remember him at all, and my mom was all I needed for a while." _But then you happened._

Troy seated himself next to her. "Was—did you have a hard time . . . with Evie and all?" he asked carefully, desperately wanting to know the answer.

She faced him and smiled gently. "It was hard sometimes. I worried a lot about you and what you would think . . . it was weird. I needed you more than ever."

Her blatant truthfulness was somewhat overwhelming and he felt a strange prickling in his throat and his eyes well up; he turned away, looked thoughtfully out the window and remembered where he was.

"What was her first word?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but only managed a tiny stutter before closing it again. "On her first birthday. . . . I showed her your picture every day, and once, she just looked at it and said, 'Da-da'. It was her first time talking, even before 'Ma-ma'."

"Really?" Troy asked.

She looked right into his eyes and replied, "Really."

He grinned at her and she returned it, then gazed down in a demure manner. Troy, having known Gabriella for seven years, knew she wasn't going to say anything else.

There were footsteps directly outside and both of them jumped as the buzzer sounded. Since it was the buzzer for sending messages up to apartments rather than the doorbell, Troy moved to answer it as Gabriella hurried to make Evangeline's bottle, because she would be hungry.

"Who is it?" Troy asked into the speaker, though he already had an idea.

_"It's—your father, Troy, what are you doing in Miss Montez's apartment?"_

"Waiting for you," Troy snapped back, releasing the button. Just as Gabriella emerged from the kitchen with the bottle a minute later, the bell sounded and she answered it.

Jack stood uncomfortably in the hall outside, accompanied by the stroller, which had a worn-out but happy-looking Evangeline in it. Gabriella had the little girl and her stroller inside very quickly and returned with the infant cradled in her arms.

"Thank you so much for taking her," Gabriella said earnestly. "Did you have fun?"

"Kid's got reflexes like a cat," Jack commented in response. "Just like Troy."

Troy was surprised at this compliment, and Gabriella beamed. Jack seemed to realize what he was saying and added, "Well, I should be going . . . take care, Troy, Miss Montez. . . ."

"Bye-bye-bye, Grampa!" Evie trilled. Jack couldn't help but smile only a little.

"Keep it up, kid. You're a sport."

And he was gone. Gabriella closed the door slowly behind him.

She settled herself down to feed Evangeline, and Troy had barely started reading the sports section of the paper when he realized where he was. "Hey," he said suddenly, getting a brainwave, "I'll make dinner for you!"

Gabriella looked startled. "Oh, um—no, it's fine, really, I usually just—"

"No, it's okay, I'll make something nice for you and Evie!"

"But you can't cook . . ."

Troy pretended to be insulted. "I can! What do you feel like having?"

Shifting, Gabriella considered. Troy immediately pulled a desperate, pleading face. "Oh, stop," she said, giggling. "All right. But you have to promise you'll stay for dinner, as a compromise."

He grinned at her and hurried into the kitchen. After a few minutes of searching, Troy emerged again.

"I think I can make linguine," he informed her. "Is that okay?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you," Gabriella replied cheerfully. As Evangeline finished her feeding and Gabriella (after snatching the empty bottle away before the baby could toss it) held her for the customary post-meal burping, she heard the stove sizzle and suddenly caught the smell of cooking food. Since she lived on quickly prepared salads or minute rice, having a home-cooked, proper meal was an excellent prospect.

It occurred to her that she had never tasted Troy's cooking, so she wasn't sure what to expect. She decided to put a brave face on it, no matter how bad the food tasted.

Troy left the meal on the stove and dashed around, setting up the table. Gabriella distracted herself by playing with Evangeline, until he announced that the meal was ready.

The table had been draped in a tablecloth and was set neatly, and though Gabriella didn't have any fine cutlery or silverware, it still looked nice. Evangeline's high chair was set up next to the table. There was a bowl at each place, filled with linguine and what looked like tomato sauce. She sat down opposite Troy.

"It's basil sauce with Italian sausages," he explained, gesturing towards his bowl. "Mom taught me how to make it."

"Apparently she also taught you how to set a table," she said as she lowered Evangeline into the high chair. "Very manly."

"Ha, ha, ha," he retorted. "Dig in."

She was surprised by how good it was (perhaps it was partially because she was starving). She finished everything before Troy was halfway done, and he commented, "Whoa, how hungry were you?"

"Well, I never really have time to cook anything that takes more than ten minutes," she reasoned, "and the restaurants are nice, but not the same, you know? Besides, it was delicious." She smiled again. "Thank you for making it."

"No problem." Troy said this casually, but Gabriella could tell that it was not something of little importance. They talked easily while Troy finished eating, occasionally smiling in a shy sort of way. Gabriella realized that, in spite of the two-year gap and all that had changed between them, they were still as much of a couple as they had always been, in a sense.

------

Troy had to leave after Evangeline had been put to bed, in order to rest up for the practice tomorrow, and Gabriella found it difficult to say goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her.

"Okay. B-Bye. Thank you again."

"You're welcome." They looked at each other for a minute, and in that minute Troy saw a glimpse of her seven years ago, shy and unsure.

"Um . . . shouldn't you . . . I mean . . ."

"Oh, right." He coughed surreptitiously. "I need to say something first, though . . ."

Gabriella watched him in that silent, thoughtful way of hers, that indicated she was listening, _really_ listening, to what he had to say.

"I . . . I'm still . . . well, I mean . . ." Why was this so hard to say now, of all times? "I still love you." There, it had come out right.

A smile crept across her face and her eyes . "Me, too," she said joyfully. "I was waiting for you to say that."

He felt an inexplicable urge to laugh then, but repressed it. "Seriously?"

She just nodded. Troy made up his mind not to waste any more time, and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him and, inexplicably, both of them cried softly for a while. It was at once strangely surreal and so painfully real, a point of their relationship that couldn't be explained but, fortunately, needed no explaining.

A little while later Gabriella pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what—"

"Me neither. It's okay." They held each other for a little while longer, and then he decided it was time to go. He told her this, and she nodded again. Then, they kissed gently for the first real time since Troy's return, and all too soon she was left standing alone.

------

Troy woke up the next morning feeling more than ready to run a hundred miles, if need be. He had a fast breakfast, changed and was subsequently forced to wait for forty minutes for the next bus. He kept his head down there, hoping he wouldn't be recognized, and escaped seemingly unscathed.

To say that the practice was successful would be a vast understatement. The coach was nearly in tears of joy by the end of it, saying he'd never seen anyone work as hard as Troy had. Troy was reminded irresistibly of his father.

He met Chad for one-on-one basketball at the rec center's gymnasium afterwards, and Troy went on to win 40-27. They went to grab lunch following quick showers, during which they discussed Chad and Taylor's engagement.

"How did you . . . you know . . . ask?" Troy posed this question after ordering drinks.

"Well, I actually asked in the research library . . . she needed some information, and I can't remember, I just got down, got out the ring and said it." He grinned. "Why? Trying to get some tips?"

"I-I was just curious," Troy said uncomfortably. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, though . . . best friend, yeah, right . . ."

"Dude, I'm really sorry, it was just sort of sudden. It was something I felt like I needed to do, you know?" Chad looked apologetic and Troy bobbed his head, understanding.

"So when's the wedding?"

"I think it'll be next December. And you—" he jabbed a finger in the air in Troy's direction "—are going to be my best man."

"Cool," Troy said happily. "Who's—uh—Taylor's maid of honor?" he added nonchalantly.

"Probably Gabriella, and—whoa, hang on. You haven't told me anything about you and her yet," he said seriously.

Troy looked down. "It's weird . . . she hasn't changed at all, has she?"

"Not a bit," Chad agreed. "Kind of like you, actually. And, I mean, dude, don't get me wrong—I love Evie—but you guys are still perfect for each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You even look happier just when you're talking about her." Chad pulled a face. "It got frightening after a while, actually."

Their drinks arrived, but apart from hasty thank-yous, the action went unnoticed. "I guess so . . . but it's the same with you and Taylor, isn't it?"

"Well, I suppose, but I've known you since kindergarten and I have never seen you as happy as you do when she's around. It's even more that way than b-ball." He sighed. "That's why I was worried at first. It was like she was taking you away. But now, I guess, she's the best thing in your life. She makes you more . . . you, if that makes sense. And, my friend, if I were you I would get on with it, because I happen to know that she's the best opportunity you've ever had."

"What . . . what do you mean?" Troy repeated, half-knowing the answer.

"I mean, a ring, announcements . . . the works. No sense in wasting time, is there?"

Troy nodded slowly, knowing Chad was exactly right.

------

Gabriella's day had gone downhill after waking up from a wonderful dream in which she and Troy married in the church by the park, with all their loved ones' faces beaming at them. Evangeline was fussy because the rain had made the air sticky and humid, and Gabriella had to walk through the grocery store, picking out food and trying to calm down the child at the same time. Evangeline finally fell asleep when Gabriella fed her after getting home, and she was in the middle of putting away her groceries when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, my God. Did you HEAR the news?"_

It was Sharpay, who apparently felt no introduction was needed. "What news?"

_"Chad proposed to Taylor! Oh, my GOD! Can you BELIEVE it?"_

"I know, she told me yesterday. I'm sorry, Shar, but I'm really stressed right now."

_"Ooh, sorry . . . did I wake up Evangeline?"_

"No, it's just . . . I've had a hard day."

_"I know what'll cheer you up. I've got two tickets for that new movie, The Lullaby, do you want to go?"_

"Um—" Sharpay was trying so hard, and Gabriella knew it would be good to relax for a little while. "Sure. What time?"

_"There's a showing at seven-thirty. I'll treat you to dinner before, at Vermicelli's, it'll be fun! We have sooo much to catch up on!"_

Gabriella couldn't hold back a smile. "All right. That sounds nice."

_"Yay! I'll pick you up at six, okay?"_

"Okay. Bye, see you then."

_"Bye!"_

Gabriella hung up the phone, feeling the familiar exhaustion she usually experienced after a conversation with Sharpay, who never seemed to care how much or how little the other person spoke. Gabriella thought her friend had changed a great deal since high school; Sharpay used to only be concerned with herself.

By the time she'd finished unloading groceries, called her mother to ensure a place for Evangeline to go, phoned Vermicelli's to make reservations (Sharpay was notoriously forgetful in that category), and had a quick salad, Evangeline had awoken from her nap and was restless, squirming as Gabriella picked her up. She checked the clock—three-thirty—and decided she had enough time to spend some much-needed time with Evangeline. She got out the baby's favorite toys and sat watching her play with Taylor's baby-shower gift, which was a pop-up system. A different animal—four in total—popped up when its corresponding button was pressed, each making an appropriate sound. The child liked pushing all four in quick succession, which caused the toy to play a fifteen-second snippet of Vivaldi's _Four Seasons_.

It had played for the fourth time when the doorbell rang. Gabriella sighed, gently picked up Evangeline—who had abandoned her plaything and looked up curiously—and went to open the door, thinking, _Interruptions . . . interruptions . . ._

She was surprised to see Troy there, since she had forgotten all about his promise to visit the next day. "Hey," she said happily, and Evie squealed. "I was just playing with her, come in . . ."

She carried Evangeline back over to her play area and set her down. Before she could indicate for Troy to sit, he joined the two girls on the carpet, grinning.

"What's all this?" he asked, motioning towards the toys.

"Her favorites," Gabriella explained sheepishly. "Sometimes I worry I'm spoiling her, but they come with the package, apparently. Baby shower."

"Oh." He watched as Evie pressed the buttons and _Four Seasons _played again. "Wow."

"Evie," Gabriella said, "go see Daddy, okay? See him, he's right over there."

"Wait, I—"

Evangeline didn't have far to go. She clung to Troy's arm, and he gathered her up and stroked her hair. _You would think he'd done this a million times,_ Gabriella thought, observing the pair intently. She scooted closer and tickled Evangeline's chin, as she was now bouncing merrily on Troy's knee.

And it was like they were a family for the very first time.

------

Troy stayed until five, when Gabriella remembered the arrangement with Sharpay and was forced to bid him goodbye once more. This time their kiss was less tentative, and Troy also pecked Evangeline on the top of her head, said, "Bye, sweetie," and left. Evangeline sniffled dangerously and Gabriella propped his picture up next to her as she resumed her playing, feeling guilty about it all the same. She got ready and zoomed off to the bus stop with Evangeline in her arms; her mother luckily didn't live far away, and she got back in time to have Sharpay pick her up in the shockingly pink convertible which Sharpay had received last Christmas from her parents.

Over dinner, they discussed everything they could think of, though it was mostly Sharpay talking and Gabriella listening. But when the topic turned to Evangeline, and Troy, Sharpay grew uncomfortable, which did not go unnoticed.

". . . he's such a natural with Evie, and it's so sweet . . . you can really tell he loves her—what's wrong?" Gabriella asked, for Sharpay had been clearing her throat and fidgeting.

"Oh . . . it's just . . ." She sighed. "I'm jealous of you."

"What?" Gabriella blinked. "But—I'm stressed, and I live in an apartment complex, and—"

"I know, I know, it's only that . . . you've got Evie, and . . . and Troy . . ."

"What do you mean?" She her head at Sharpay.

"Well, you and Troy are so—I don't know—compatible, I guess. And I've never really had the kind of love you guys have . . . I just wish I could find somebody like him, settle down . . . have kids . . ."

Sharpay looked at her friend, and was startled to see Gabriella's eyes were glistening with tears. "Oh, Shar, I never knew . . ."

"Yeah, well," she said, subdued, "I guess this is one of those things where I'll just have to wait."

Gabriella felt a rush of sadness; Sharpay, above everything else, hated waiting for anything.

------

Sharpay was more or less back to her normal self by the time they'd arrived. Gabriella ordered a small ice cream; Sharpay, a bag of sour Nibs, which were her weakness. The two were heading off to the theater after getting their tickets checked when Sharpay ran headlong into someone.

She shrieked and fell down the thinly carpeted floor. The stranger said, "Are you okay?" and helped her to her feet before Gabriella could.

"You—" Sharpay began, ready to unleash a barrage of insults, but stopped. The person into whom she'd crashed looked to be around twenty-five, tall and exceedingly good-looking. Sharpay changed tack.

"I am so sorry," he stuttered in a smooth accent. "I was not watching where I was going."

"Oh, that's all right," she replied girlishly. Gabriella bit back a laugh and settled for briefly raising her eyes skyward.

"I am Christopher. Christopher Lowell," he said, holding out his hand, and she shook it.

"Sharpay Evans." She laughed lightly, even though Gabriella could find nothing amusing about Sharpay's name.

"Sharpay, may I say that I come to America fifteen years ago and it is rare I see one so stunning," Christopher said, bowing, and Gabriella had to stuff a fist in her mouth to keep from exploding into peals of laughter.

Sharpay, however, blushed prettily and said, "Why, thank you."

Gabriella checked her watch. "Shar, the movie's going to start without us!"

"Oh . . ."

"Which of the movies are you going to see?" Christopher asked eagerly.

"_The Lullaby_," Sharpay informed him.

"What a coincidence, I am going to see that movie also!" he cried. "Perhaps I might accompany you?" Gabriella noticed he spoke to Sharpay only.

"Sure." Sharpay giggled again, and the two of them walked together to the theater, leaving Gabriella to trail along, thoroughly upset. They took seats in the very back row just as the opening titles began running.

The movie was about a twenty-year-old convicted murderess, who had been wrongly charged with killing her friend's boyfriend, on Death Row; she ended up falling for the young night watchman. Gabriella might have enjoyed it had it not been for Sharpay and Christopher ("Oh, but please, you will call me Chris") holding a whispered conversation throughout. When the film ended, Chris and Sharpay exchanged numbers, and Gabriella was so tired by the time she had picked up a sleeping Evangeline, been driven back to her apartment and put the baby to bed, she collapsed into sleep herself the minute her head hit the pillow.

This time she dreamt the same dream she had the previous night, only that as she and Troy proceeded down the aisle together, Jack Bolton stood up and shouted, "You ruined my son's life!" And suddenly everyone in the church was gone except for her, Troy and Jack, and suddenly the latter turned into a bat with Jack's head on it, which flapped around and around Gabriella screeching, "_Ruined! Ruinnnnned!"_ Troy yelled and tried to beat it away, but it bit him on the hand and he collapsed . . .

Gabriella woke up and found that she couldn't breathe. She took several shaky breaths and looked at the luminous bedside clock. It was five o'clock in the morning. The dim light from said clock and the glows of Evangeline's nightlight and glow-in-the-dark crib stickers gave her a very faint image of the cluster of Troy's pictures on the table nearby. She calmed herself and, realizing she wouldn't get back to sleep, got out of bed. She shivered and slipped on her threadbare robe, then padded over to where Evangeline slept, curled up and peaceful.

When Gabriella was very small, she was terrified of thunderstorms. She would quiver underneath her fluffy duvet in bed, listening stock-still as the skies waged a war against each other. Every time a thunderclap shook the floorboards, she would squeak and shudder, and every time lightning sliced the dark clouds apart, she would burrow herself deeper into the pillow.

The real fear was that she was alone, all alone in a big world, and that Something was waiting for her in the shadows, a Something that greedily consumed all life and was ready to snatch her. This Something was merciless and cruel, and it had pointed teeth like knives and leering, blood-red eyes. Often, Something would give the house a little shake, or moan through the windowpanes for effect. It would take her some time to get up the nerve to turn on her light, so that Something couldn't get her, and lie there until she finally fell asleep.

But this time she was most definitely not alone. And that, she knew in the back of her mind, was as important as anything.

------

Nearly every day from then on, Troy and Gabriella spent even a little time together. Mostly it was with Evie, too, but sometimes they would go out for a walk in the abandoned park or coffee in the Café Soleil (Troy had arranged for no pictures to be taken there, and as the café was small and not very well-known, they were often not recognized except by the regulars), leaving her with Mrs. Montez, a friend, or sometimes even the Boltons.

It was on one of these walks, one Friday in October, when Gabriella talked about Jack again. She'd been thinking about it for a while, worrying about how touchy of a subject it was with Troy, but she felt he needed to hear it.

"Troy," she said uncertainly, stopping so that his arm, which was looped with hers, was yanked back and he was forced to halt too, "I need to say something."

He looked at her enquiringly. She took a deep breath, faced him, and said, "I think you need to talk with your father."

His eyes grew cold. _How could she think I'll ever—?_ "No," he said bluntly. "I'll never—not after what he said."

"I know that he said some things that might have been wrong," she pleaded, "but I really feel like you two need to make it up with one another."

"Why? What makes you think he deserves that?"

"You both do. Troy, I never knew my father, and I can't stand to see someone I love so much doing the same thing, when his father is twenty minutes away and never did anything like that."

Troy blinked tears away. "But—he said some things I could never forget . . . all he's ever done is try to control everything I do . . ."

"I know that, too. But this isn't only a question of past mistakes; it's also the future. One day, the bridge connecting you and him might just fall apart, and it'll be too late . . .

"You need to keep that bridge sustained. You have to forgive your father."

------

Which is how it came about that Troy found himself outside the old Bolton residence as eight the next day. Jack answered the door right away, dressed in a sweatshirt and pants.

"Hi, Dad," Troy said quietly. Jack didn't say anything, but stood aside so Troy could come in.

"What do you want, son?" he asked once Troy had been seated in the living room.

"I need to talk to you," Troy replied bluntly, noticing that the picture of him clutching the championship trophy for 2006 was still in the center of the mantelpiece. "Will you sit down?"

Jack did as he was asked, sitting across from his son and looking confused.

"Dad, Gabriella told me yesterday that I should come and talk."

"Really?"

Troy nodded, paused, and added shakily, "She never knew her father, did you know that?"

Jack stared at him, surprised.

"He—left her and her mom when she was one." Troy looked away.

"No," Jack said slowly, "I did not know that."

"Dad . . . you know, back in high school . . . we planned that 'technical difficulty' to get to the callbacks. Taylor and Gabriella got the codes."

"I thought so. I was there."

Troy gaped; this was something completely new to him. "But you didn't say anything!"

"You have a good voice," he said, slowly, as if it was physically difficult for him to string the words together as a sentence. "Miss Montez does, too."

But Troy was too stunned to answer. His mother had dragged his father to the school's productions since Troy and Gabriella made the cut during the winter "musicale", but Jack had never said anything positive about them; in fact, Troy had had the distinct impression that his father hadn't even been listening.

"I thought you hated me singing," he stuttered finally.

"I did," Jack replied shortly. "Miss Montez—"

"Dad, will you stop calling her that!" Troy burst out. "I've told you a million times to call her _Gabriella_. That's her name."

"I can call her what I want to," Jack said, and that was the end of that.

Troy knew his father wasn't the sentimental kind, and wouldn't respond deeper than a sentence or two. The trick was to ask lots of questions and do most of the talking to find out what you could. That was what he did; he talked about Evangeline, and Gabriella, and everything from Evie's injury to their walks in the park to Taylor and Chad's engagement. Troy watched Jack carefully, and though Jack never made eye contact, it was obvious that now, at least, he was listening.

When he finished telling Jack all that he could think of, they sat for a while as Jack absorbed the information. Troy couldn't think of a way to say what Gabriella had told him to do, so he just sent his father looks that seemed to say, _I forgive you_.

"Is the old court still up and running?" Troy asked finally, and for the first time during the visit, Jack smiled.

"Yeah. I kept it for you." He waited, obviously for Troy to say something, but silence still reigned.

_You taught me how to shut myself away, Dad, but I managed to learn differently. I'm not going to let you do it again._

"What are we waiting for?" Jack said after a lengthy pause. "Let's play."

------

_Well, that didn't work out quite the way I planned. :dramatic sigh: Life is not fair. But still, yay, I got something finished, and I am very proud of myself! Before my midterms start tomorrow, too. Wish me luck, everybody. . . . :crosses fingers:_

_Anyway. I hope everyone is having a great 2007 year so far, and that you are not already doing what I am doing, which is biting my nails down to the cuticles waiting for HSM 2. I just really hope they don't screw around with poor G&T too much, though, because that would make me very sad and possibly maniacal. One never knows, right? I guess I'll just have to accept it, like the :gasp: horrible things that were done to mutilate the Will/Elizabeth relationship in Pirates of the Caribbean 2. :sniffle: _

_I realized as I re-read this one last time before putting it up and caught a few glitches, so it should be okay. And I did go over the ten (already?) chapters I've got posted already to make sure everything made sense. _

_I need help! I am planning a new story, possibly a very long one-shot, about Gabriella's POV before and throughout the movie (and maybe followed up by Troy's too); has this been done before? And would it look really bad if I use some quotations from the movie? Feedback, please!_

_And yes, in case you were wondering, I already hate Chris as much as you do. But I kept him anyway. Tee hee._

_bluetruffle_


End file.
